You Don't Know Me As Well As You Think You Do
by FireFairy032003
Summary: AU Yugi and Yami have their own bodies and Yugi is depressed and hurts himself after being neglected by Yami and his friends yugiX Ryou Bakura SetoXSerenity slight RyouXBakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if it were to ever to happen Seto would be my sex slave. Hehehe And special thanks to Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic**

"**character speaking" 'thoughts'**

**Yugi was a short, sixteen-year-old boy with yellow, red, and black tri-colored hair who lived in Domino, Japan, with his grandpa and his friend Yami. "Ex-friend as in Yugi no longer considered him nor anyone else his friend."**

**Once the three god cards and the millennium puzzle were combined, Yami and he had received their own bodies and no longer shared a body through the puzzle.**

**Yugi stared at the floor above the game shop sadly as he heard laughter from the floor below him. "Apparently, they don't even care about me any more. They act like I don't even exist," he said to himself as he finished getting dressed.**

**He was wearing a long crimson t-shirt that said: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer and baggy black jeans as he stood in front of a cracked up mirror. He smiled up at his reflection staring back at him, as the lyrics of Helena blared through the headphones that were around his neck. **

**He grabbed his black messenger bag as he headed downstairs and out the front door, not even acknowledging the others that were sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast.**

**'Look at Yami and the gang, sitting there happy as ever, while I walk away feeling empty and ignored like always,' he thought sadly as he started the long walk to school. **

**((scene change))**

**Yugi sighed in relief as he had made it to Domino High School. "Well at least today I didn't get beat up walking to school," he thought to himself as he entered his homeroom classroom and sat in his seat quietly waiting for the bell to ring and for class to start. **

**He pulled out a black sketch book and started to write a poem of how he and Yami used to be. Smiling to himself, he saw the other students enter the room along with the teacher.**

**Yugi was walking to his last class being shoved along the lockers roughly as he tried to walk through the bustling crowd of students. Before he was able to reach his classroom, he was roughly dragged from behind and shoved up against a locker.**

"**Hey, freak, what did we tell you about walking near us?" a tough guy asked Yugi angrily as he had punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and curling up in a small ball, realizing what was coming up next.**

**Yugi didn't say anything, afraid that whatever he said would just cause him more pain. His silence had only angered the others that were surrounding them. **

"**Answer the question, freak!" another tough-looking guy screamed in his ear as another hit was aimed at his stomach, causing blood to come in from the corner of his bottom lip trailing down his pale chin.**

"**I couldn't help it. I was just walking to my class," Yugi stuttered in a quiet voice.**

"**That's not a good excuse. We should teach you a lesson," the guy snickered as the small group cheered in encouragement.**

**Yugi closed his eyes, knowing full well what was soon to come. Usually, this was when his friends would show up and beat the other guys up for even thinking of messing with Yugi.**

**Now, though, things were different. He had no one to protect him, no one to even care that he was beat up day after day.**

**Yugi blocked out the guys' taunts and smiles as they beat him, causing even more bruises to form on his pale body. Only when he passed out did they then finally leave him alone.**

**Once Yugi felt that he was okay to stand up, he shakily stood up and leaned up against the lockers to support his small and weakened body.**

**He thought about going to his last class of the day, but didn't feel that he had enough energy or strength to walk to class, so instead he walked towards the school entrance and started the long shaky walk home.**

**Right after he stepped outside, it started to rain. 'Great! Just what I need to maker my day even better,' he thought to himself bitterly, letting the rain soak through his thin clothing, causing him to shiver violently…**

**((scene change- Yami's p.o.v))**

**Yami watched sadly as Yugi was beat up once again. Yami had chosen to do nothing to help him out. 'Why should I even feel sorry for the little brat? I don't need to protect him any more. It's not my job, and it never should have been in the first place. he thought to himself as he walked to his classroom to join Joey and the others, never telling the others that Yugi was being beaten up.**

**The others always thought that after Yugi and the pharaoh stopped being close, Yugi didn't want any of them in his life. That is why they started hanging out with Yami instead of Yugi. They still tried to include Yugi, but he always shrugged them off, saying that he wanted nothing to do with them.**

"**Hey, Yami, what's wrong?" Tea asked him cheerfully, obviously concerned. Tea and Yami had been going out for two weeks. Yugi had always had a huge crush on Tea, but she never really liked Yugi in that kind of way. **

**(Flashback- "Hey, Tea, would you want to go out for coffee or something tomorrow?" Yugi asked her, as he started to blush slightly.**

"**Yugi, I'm sorry, but I see you as a little brother, I couldn't date you like that because it would be too awkward," Tea explained tentatively.**

"**It's because you like Yami, isn't it?" he asked her bitterly. It had only been a few days since they both received their own bodies and the bond they shared had shattered.**

**Tea didn't say anything at first, but she didn't have to. He could tell by in the look in her eyes that he was right.- end of flashback)**

"**Nothing. I was just thinking. Why do you ask?" he asked her, not realizing that he seemed upset.**

"**Nothing. It's just that you were kind of quiet, like something was wrong," Tea explained quietly.**

"**So, Yami, did ya do last night's homework for English?" Joey asked him curiously, changing the subject.**

"**Yes, Joey, and yes, you can copy it," he said, knowing that Joey hadn't of done it, causing everyone else to laugh as he handed Joey the piece of paper…**

**((scene change))**

**Yugi passed the park and collapsed on a small wooden bench, fatigue starting to set in as he let sleep take him.**

**After an hour or so, he was surprised to feel someone poking him, trying to wake him up. He could hear someone whispering to someone else beside them.**

"**See? I told you he would wake up if you poked him long enough," Ryou said to Bakura, smirking.**

"**Hey, you guys, what are you two doing here?" Yugi asked them curiously as he sat up, realizing that the rain had finally stopped.**

"**Well, we were walking by here and saw you passed out. Ryou wanted to make sure you were all right," Bakura explained, looking at Ryou.**

"**Why do you think something is wrong?" Yugi asked them, feeling confused.**

"**Yugi, did something happen to you at school? You have bruises all over your arms," Ryou pointed out in concern.**

"**I'll be all right some kids were beating me up at school because I got in their way," Yugi explained softly.**

"**That doesn't give them the right to pick on you like that. Come on, we'll give you a ride home," Ryou offered, smiling.**

**Yugi didn't say anything, but followed them to a beat up black bmw. Yugi sat there looking out the window silently as the lyrics to In the End by Linkin Park filled the car loudly.**

**Once they reached the game shop, Yugi thanked them quietly as he headed inside, waving goodbye as he headed inside the shop quickly headed up to his room.**

**He changed out of his wet clothes and had changed into a black sweat pants and a white undershirt as he picked up a small pocket knife. He looked down at it, smiling sadly to himself as he slowly made a long gash across his upper left forearm. He smiled happily as he was filled with bliss and the pain had washed away.**

**He washed his arm and pulled a long red hoodie over himself, hiding the new fresh cuts he had caused himself as he headed downstairs towards the kitchen to get something to eat.**

**End of chapter. Yay! I hope that you all enjoyed it. Yes, it was dark, but please read and review. Remember, reviews make me happy and make me update faster, though I will update it either way. Oh, and whoever can suggest a title gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer- This is stupid obviously. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else, because if I did, that I'd be rich. Hehehe **

"**speaking"**

**'thoughts'**

**/ring tones/ **

**As Yugi was getting himself a bottle of coke from the fridge, he could hear Yami and Tea enter through the front door. They were laughing about something, but stopped when they saw Yugi there.**

"**Hey, Yugi, I didn't know you were home," Yami said quietly as an awkward silence filled the room. Yugi didn't say anything, just stared up at them blankly.**

"**So, Yugi, do you want to go to the movies with Tea and me?" Yami asked, trying to break the silence. He had received a nasty look from Tea. **

"**No, thanks. It looks like Tea doesn't feel comfortable with me intruding on your little date anyways," Yugi explained, bitterly glaring at Tea. **

"**_I'd rather be forced to live an eternity in hell than be anywhere near her," _Yugi thought to himself, almost smiling at the thought. **

**Yami looked over at Tea in confusion, expecting her to say something to Yugi.**

"**What? Like you really want the little freak to come with us?" she said, looking up at Yugi like he had some kind of contagious disease.**

**Yami looked back at Yugi sadly. "Okay, but if you change your mind, we'll be at the arcade with the gang," Yami explained as they left.**

**Once Yami's back was turned, he mouthed the words, "_Go to hell, you evil, sadistic bitch," _to Tea as she slammed the door behind her.**

**Yugi just smiled up to himself sadly and finished his coke as his cell phone rang as the lyrics to the song Don't Stay by Linkin Park broke the silence.**

**He answered it after the second ring, seeing that it was Ryou. "Hey, what's up?" Yugi said through fake cheerfulness.**

"**Nothing. What's wrong, I can tell something is bothering you, Yugi." Ryou was obviously concerned about his friend.**

"**Nothing. It's just that I just saw Yami and Tea," Yugi explained, shuddering at the thought of having to sit with her and the gang.**

"**And What did they want?" he asked Yugi curiously.**

"**They wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with them and go to a movie." Yugi explained, but laughed when Ryou shuddered.**

"**That's a scary thought. Please don't mention something like that ever again. Anyway, do you want to go to the arcade with me? I'm forcing Bakura to go with me," Ryou said, laughing.**

**Yugi wanted to say no, but then thought of an evil idea. "Sure, why not? I could use some fresh air, and I need to get away from the house," Yugi smirked.**

"**Okay, we'll be there in an hour or so to pick you up," Ryou said as he hung up. Yugi smiled at the silent, empty house.**

**((scene change- at the arcade))**

"**So, Yami, did ya get Yugi to come?" Joey asked him curiously as Yami and Tea joined the others outside the arcade.**

"**No, he didn't want to come." Yami explained, giving Tea a dirty look.**

"**Okay... well, maybe he'll change his mind and decide to come after all," Serenity suggested, smiling.**

**'I hope you're right,'Yami thought to himself as they all headed inside and found a booth.**

**((scene change- at Yugi's house/game-shop))**

**Yugi grabbed his messenger bag, his cell phone, his house keys, and his long black trench coat and headed outside when Ryou called him telling him that they were waiting outside to pick him up.**

"**Hey, Ryou. Hey, Bakura," Yugi greeted them both quietly as he got the back seat of the BMW. **

"**So, why are you really going, Bakura?" Yugi asked, seeing that he was up to something.**

"**Besides Ryou forcing me to go? I want a chance to torture Yami. Why do you want to go?" he asked him teasingly.**

"**To have fun," Yugi lied, looking at Bakura with an innocent smile.**

**'He's lying. I can tell. I know he wants to go for the same reason I do; to enjoy torturing Yami and his little gang,'Bakura thought to himself as he looking out the window.**

**After a few minutes of silence, they reached the arcade. As they headed inside, people stared at them for their clothing. Bakura gave them all a death glare, causing them to look the other way.**

**Bakura smirked to himself as Ryou went over to play a racing game while he watched Yugi go over to a fighting game. Not wanting to gain unwanted attention, he joined Yugi.**

**Bakura put a few quarters in to the fighting game. At first, it was silent between them. "So…?" Bakura said, trailing off as his character was easily killed. **

**Yugi laughed quietly at Bakura's frustration. As Yugi turned to face him, he asked, "So, I guess you know why I really came here, huh?"**

"**Yeah, it should be pretty easy. I already told Ryou the plan and all you have to do is follow along with me," Bakura explained smirking.**

"**Does this involve me getting hurt?" Yugi asked him playfully.**

"**No, but it might involve Yami getting hurt," Bakura explained, smiling as he tried to beat Yugi at the game.**

**((Yami's p.o.v))**

**Yami watched the three guys enter the arcade, attracting attention with their wardrobe choices. Bakura was wearing a long black trench coat and a long crimson t-shirt underneath it, followed by a pair of black denim ripped-up jeans. As for Ryou, he was wearing a long black hoodie followed by long baggy dark blue jeans.**

**Yami gave Bakura a dirty look as he watched him to try to beat Yugi at some fighting game.**

**'I don't get why he would choose those freaks over me,'Yami thought to himself bitterly as Tea approached him. **

"**What's wrong, Yami?" she asked him in concern as she wrapped his arms around her waist. He tensed up at first, but tried to shrug her off as he turned his attention away from Yugi and Bakura to Tea.**

"**Nothing. I was just thinking. What's everyone else up to?" Yami asked her curiously, trying to change the subject.**

**'That was weird, I could of sworn he was staring over at Yugi,'she thought to herself before answering his question. **

"**Well, except for Joey and Tristan trying to kill each other, everyone else is just hanging out," Tea explained quietly.**

**((Yugi's p.o.v))**

**After Bakura had explained the plan to him, he decided to head over to the gang and act like his old cheerful self, hopping that they wouldn't think that anything was up.**

"**Hey, guys, what's up?" Yugi asked as he stood by their table wearing Bakura's trench coat.**

"**Hey, Yugi, I'm glad ya decided to come," Yami said as Yugi dropped the innocent look and glared at him.**

"**No, Yami, I didn't come here for you guys. I came over to say hi before I met up with someone else," Yugi explained as Bakura came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him in a protective embrace.**

**Serenity put down her sketch book and smiled up at them Yugi and Bakura innocently. "So, I guess you guys are a happy couple now?" she asked them curiously, getting a dirty look from her brother and Yami.**

**Yugi was confused at first, but soon realized that Serenity was on their side and smiled wickedly. He leaned up against Bakura, and breathing in his scent.**

**Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist, letting his head rest against his Yugi's shoulder. He than then whispered something into Yugi's ear which made Yugi turn an interesting shade of red.**

"**Come on, Ryou is waiting for us and you know how impatient he can get," Bakura said. As they walked away from the table, as silence fell over the group.**

**Serenity didn't say anything. She tried to get back to what she was working on, but Joey shoved his hand in her face, grabbing her attention.**

"**What's wrong, big brother?" Serenity asked him innocently, knowing full well that they were all surprised that she knew about the unexpected couple and would bombard her with questions.**

"**How did ya know that they were a couple?" he asked her curiously.**

"**Yugi told me, I don't know why, but he still talks to me," Serenity said quietly, trying not to hurt their feelings. They all didn't get what she meant by that, everyone except for Yami.**

"**Serenity, I need to talk to you for a moment." he said, quietly, Serenity just shrugged him off with an innocent smile.**

"**Sure, we'll be right back, guys," Serenity said politely as Yami dragged her off to a secluded corner.**

"**What's wrong, Yami?" she asked him in concern.**

"**Everyone bought your little charade, but I didn't," he growled at her angrily.**

"**What? You're mad at me because I'm friends with Yugi and Ryou?" she snapped at him angrily.**

"**Why would you want to be friends with a bunch of fagots?" Yami asked her curiously.**

"**Fuck off. No wonder they despise you. I would, too, if I were them," Serenity snapped at him. but She was surprised when he snapped and slapped her forcefully across the face.**

"**Maybe Joey lets you push him around, but I won't let some wench talk to me like that," he snapped at her before walking back to the group and their table.**

**Serenity was outraged as she walked over to Yugi and told him that she was going to walk home.**

"**Do you want us to give you a ride home?" Ryou asked her curiously. She just shook her head and was about to walk away when her and Yugi's eyes met.**

"**Are you okay, Serenity?" Yugi asked her in concern, noticing the red mark forming on her left cheek.**

"**Yeah, I'll be all right. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow. Call me later, okay, Yugi," she said softly, walking out of the arcade before he could respond.**

**((Serenity's p.o.v))**

**Serenity started the short walk home when she heard her cell phone going off the lyrics of City of Devils by Yellowcard breaking the silence around her. **

**Letting the song relax her, she finally answered it after the fourth or fifth ring. When she saw it was Joey calling to see if she was all right, she made her voice seem fake and cheerful.**

"**Hey, Joey, what's up?" she asked him curiously, knowing full well what he wanted.**

"**Why did ya leave all of a sudden? Are ya all right?" he asked her in concern.**

"**Yes, Joey, I'm fine. I was just bored and wanted to go home," she lied to him, though he had believed her.**

"**Okay, whatever ya say, sis. Oh, so how long did ya know about Yugi and Bakura?" he asked her curiously.**

"**I don't know, why do you want to know?" she asked him.**

"**Why didn't you tell me 'bout it, Ren?" he asked.**

"**I thought that it was something that they wanted to keep private," Serenity explained quietly.**

"**Okay. Well, I'm going to the movies around six with Yami and them. Call me later if ya wanna go," Joey said as she said okay and they hung up.**

**'Why does it matter if they're a couple or not? They were just doing it to piss Yami off, which I think worked,'she thought to herself as she reached her house. **

**((Bakura's p.o.v))**

**Bakura told Yugi and Ryou that he would be back in a second or two, as he saw that Tea, was by herself playing some stupid dance game. He then snuck up behind her as he and started to call the shadow realm around them.**

"**Hello, my queen, or should I say, 'Hello, bitch,' after what you did to me?" Bakura said as she turned around but realized that she couldn't move.**

"**What are you talking about? I never did anything to you, I don't know anything about trying to hurt you," she said, about to start one of her friendship speeches, but he cut her off.**

"**Please, don't act like a moron and try to persuade me with your false lies," Bakura said angrily. **

"**Now, your highness, let me explain the rules. and Since I know you're not the brightest one in the group, I'll keep this simple for you. The game is called Power of Confidence. We will be using these machines in our game, but with some modifications. While we are disusing what happened in the past, we shall see who is better at hiding their true feelings. and If you can't, then you shall get a nasty surprise," Bakura explained.**

"**Okay, sure. This sounds like fun," Tea said cheerfully.**

**'Foolish mortal. If only you knew how hard this duel really is,'Bakura thought to himself as they started the game. **

"**As the baka pharaoh has told you, I was a common thief back then. Of course, neither you nor him knew that you had to kill and steal in order to survive," Bakura said as he watched her reaction.**

"**It doesn't matter. You tried to kill him and his guards, and showed them no compassion or a sign of remorse," Tea yelled as she felt a sharp pain, electrocuted by the machine that she was standing in front of.**

"**You think so? Funny, you didn't show me any as you watched my city burn to the ground, as I heard my loved ones screaming as they were burned alive." Bakura growled as he felt a small shock but it didn't bother him since he was used to the pain.**

"**But that's not true. Zorc was the one that did it," Tea started to explain as he cut her off.**

"**But the pharaoh was the one who gained power and fame from my village's destruction. But you, did something that even makes the baka pharaoh look like a saint," Bakura said as he waited for her to reply.**

"**Come on, Bakura. We were good friends, so why would I want to hurt a friend of mine, especially during a time when I wasn't even born?" Tea said as Bakura gave her a death glare.**

"**You stupid bitch. Yugi looks like the Pharaoh because he is the his reincarnation, just like you are the reincarnation of his wife." Bakura said calmly.**

"**So, what did I do that was so wrong?" Tea ask as Bakura just stood there quietly.**

"**Your men caught me and you ordered them to slowly torture me until I died while you watched." Bakura said quietly as Tea stared at him in horror.**

**She then passed out from the pain. Bakura left her on the machine as a small group gathered around her.**

**Bakura found Yugi and Ryou playing a shooting game, and had told them what he had done.**

**End of chapter 2. Yay. How dark and depressing. Anyway, please read and review.**

**Thank you, Yamitenshi03, for helping me write this chapter. **

**Yugi- Bakura, is Tea dead? pokes Tea with a long wooden stick**

**Bakura- No, sadly, the bitch is only passed out for now**

**Yugi- That's good enough for me (as he and Ryou laugh and smile innocently at the reviewers)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**Disclaimer- I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Seto would be mine and Yami would be my mind slave, assuming Yami even has a mind... hehe**

'**thoughts' **

"**speaking" **

**A special thanks to Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic**

**The group surrounded Tea in concern, hoping that she was okay. "What happened?" Joey asked.**

'**I still think that Bakura still had something to do with it,' Yami thought to himself as he looked over at Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou as they finished playing a racing game.**

**Yami smiled sadly at them, hoping that it was just a sick joke and that there was really nothing going on between Yugi and Bakura. Yami shuddered at this as he saw them enter the black BMW and drive away.**

**((scene change))**

**Yugi looked at the scene unfolding before him, laughing at Ryou's repeated rants about Bakura lying about using dark shadow magic.**

**He noticed Yami looking over at them. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but Yugi quickly looked away. Yugi joined Ryou and Bakura as they left the arcade and headed outside.**

"**What?" Bakura asked innocently as Ryou gave him an accusing look. **

"**What did you really do to Tea?" Ryou asked as he and Yugi started laughing. His innocent look subsided and he stared at the ground in thought.**

"**I just gave the bitch what she deserved," Bakura said, smiling wryly at them.**

"**Yeah, but what did you do to her exactly?" Yugi asked him, confused by what Bakura meant. **

"**We played a little game," Bakura started to explained. **

"**I thought you said you wouldn't use your shadow powers against people?" Ryou yelled at Bakura angrily. **

"**I know, but I couldn't help it. Besides, it's not like you guys are upset that something happened to her," he pointed out, smiling. **

"**I guess you're right. I wonder if Yami figured out that you had something to do with it," Yugi said quietly, getting Bakura's attention. **

"**I don't know, but he didn't see anything, so he's as clueless as the rest of the pathetic mortals that you claim used to be your friends," Bakura explained as they walked around the pier near the arcade. **

**((Yami's p.o.v))**

'**I knew Bakura had something to do with this, even though he claimed he didn't,' Yami thought to himself as he had noticed Tea starting to wake up and look around at her surroundings. **

"**What happened?" Tea asked Yami curiously. **

"**I was hoping you could tell us that," Yami said to her gently as she looked up at him. **

"**I'm not really sure. I remember talking with you and Yugi at the game shop and then coming here," she said as an awkward silence filled the room. The others came over to her. **

"**Are you all right, Tea?" Tristan asked as Joey handed her a cup of water. **

"**Yeah, I guess so. I just wish I could remember what exactly happened," she explained with a disappointed smile on her face. **

**((Kaiba's p.o.v))**

**Kaiba was dragged yet again to the stupid arcade that Mokuba enjoyed going to so much. He just hoped that the geek squad wouldn't be there to make his day even more annoying.**

**As they reached the arcade, he noticed Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura standing by the pier, but before he was able to do anything, he was dragged by an excited Mokuba inside the annoying arcade.**

**Mokuba ran off toward the games as Kaiba found a small table to sit at. Groaning, he noticed to his disappointment that the geek squad was there and one of them was approaching him.**

"**Hey, Kaiba," Yami said quietly as he walked towards his table. **

**Mokuba ran up to Yami. "Hey, Yami, what's wrong with Tea? She looks upset," Mokuba asked, his face was crossed with concern. **

"**I'm not really sure, but she seems okay now. Why don't you ask her if she wants to play a game?" Yami suggested. Mokuba's face smiled as he ran off towards Tea. **

**Tea was now sitting up, trying to remember what had happened to her.**

"**Hey, Mokuba, I didn't know you were here! What's up?" she asked the small boy curiously.**

"**Yeah, we just got here. Do you want to play a game with me?" he pleaded with her, hoping that she would say yes as usual. **

"**I'm not feeling good right now, but maybe later," she said, trying not to hurt the young boy's feelings. **

"**Okay. Maybe once you feel better, we can play the one game you like a lot," Mokuba suggested, pointing to the DDR game that she was at earlier. **

"**Okay, sure, Mokuba," she said, quietly watching the young boy run over to where Tristan and Joey were fighting over a game. She looked over at the game that Mokuba pointed towards. **

'**Why do I have this feeling that something bad happened earlier, and that it had something to do with that game?' Tea thought to herself as she saw Yami headed towards her. **

**((Yugi's p.o.v))**

"**Hey, Bakura, why do you hate Tea so much?" Yugi asked him curiously. **

"**It's a long story, one that I don't feel like repeating," Bakura growled as he remembered the game that he had played earlier with Tea. **

"**Why not?" Yugi asked as Bakura pulled out his throwing knifes and started to play with them as they watched Kaiba's limo pull up and Mokuba running inside the arcade. **

"**It had something to do with my past and that is all you need to know, Yugi." Bakura said. **

"**Hey, Kaiba," Yugi said inaudibly as Kaiba turned to face him. Though Kaiba didn't say anything, he was about to head back inside when Yugi gained his attention. **

"**She's not in there if you're looking for her," Yugi said softly. Seto smirked as he headed back inside. **

"**Who are you talking about, Yugi?" Ryou asked him, confused. **

"**Serenity," Yugi said, smiling as he saw that they were still confused, obviously not knowing what he was talking about. **

"**What about her?" Ryou asked, not getting what Yugi was implying. **

"**Kaiba and she are a couple. Of course, that's one more person to be angry at Yami when Kaiba finds out that he slapped her," Yugi said, cursing himself mentally when he realized what he had said. **

"**What the hell do you mean, 'slapped her'?" Bakura asked angrily, not knowing what had happened earlier. **

"**Well, he asked her how she could be friends with fagots like us, and Serenity told Yami that she didn't see a reason why someone would despise Yami much, so he slapped her," Yugi explained quietly. **

"**Well, it looks like the high and mighty Pharaoh isn't as noble as he claims to be," Bakura said as he stared into the distance. **

**((Serenity's p.o.v))**

**Serenity was at her small apartment thinking about what Yami had done to her. 'How could someone be so cruel and heartless? Even Seto would never of have done something like that,' she thought to herself as her thoughts drifted toward Kaiba.**

"**Hee hee. I wonder if Joey or anyone else besides Yugi and Ryou have figured out that we've been going out for the last few months." Serenity said to herself happily as she called Seto's cell phone. **

**Getting no answer, she remembered that Mokuba had recently dragged Seto to the arcade. 'Do I even feel like walking down there? Then again, maybe it's time Joey knew the truth about us,' she thought to herself as she called Yugi's cell phone.**

"**Hey, Serenity, what's up?" Yugi asked her curiously. **

"**I was just wondering if you've seen Seto?" she asked him, hoping that she was right and that he was, in fact, there. **

"**Yeah, he's inside the arcade. Why? Do you want me to tell him to call you?" Yugi asked her, smirking. **

"**No, that's okay, but thanks anyways. I'll see you later," she replied, debating whether or not to walk back up there. **

**'Maybe I should. That way I can tell Seto what Yami did to me earlier, and Yami will have even more people against him. Hee hee i guess being around Kaiba is strating to rub off in me.' she thought to herself as she decided to walk back down to the arcade. **

**((Seto's p.o.v))**

**Kaiba wanted to leave the dreadful place so badly. He really wanted to be hanging out with Serenity instead of being stuck at the arcade. He found Mokuba talking to Tea.**

"**Mokuba. I have some business to take care of back at the house," Kaiba explained as he walked out of the arcade. He smiled as he saw Serenity walking towards him. **

"**Hey, I didn't know you would be here," said Serenity, sounding surprised. **

"**I know. Me, neither, but Mokuba wanted to come here and insisted that I join him," Kaiba explained, rubbing his temples sighing with relief. **

"**You must be going through hell right now. I mean, since you hate these types of places so much," Serenity said grinning as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. **

"**Yeah, but I'll be all right. I'm about to head back to the mansion. Want to join me?" he asked her softly. **

"**Yeah, but there's something I need to do first," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him back inside the arcade. She giggled at his annoyed sigh as she walked toward the table that Joey was sitting at. **

**Joey almost fell out of his seat when he saw Seto and Serenity walk into the arcade together holding hands. "Sis, what the hell is goin' on?" he asked her angrily, shocked at what was going on the .**

"**Well… Seto and I are going out. We have been for a couple of months, actually," she confessed, blushing slightly at the group's shocked expressions. **

"**What!" Joey snapped, not wanting to believe what his younger sister had just said. **

"**Don't look so surprised, mutt." Seto said. He looked away when Serenity gave him a dirty look for calling her brother a mutt. **

**Tristan was crushed at Serenity's announcement. Serenity noticed this and couldn't look at Tristan, knowing that he was hurt by what she had just said.**

**Serenity was about to leave when Seto noticed that there was a small red mark on her left cheek. It was almost faded away, but he could still see it.**

**He pulled Serenity aside to ask her about it, obviously concerned that someone had hurt her. **

"**Serenity, what happened? It's red, like someone hurt you." Kaiba said quietly**

"**Well, Yami and I got in a fight earlier…," she replied, trailing off. **

"**And he hit you? What was it about?" he asked, outraged that Yami had hurt her. **

"**He called my friends fagots, and I told him that I wasn't surprised that everyone except Tea and Joey despises him," she stuttered, knowing that this was pissing Seto off. **

"**It doesn't matter. It doesn't give him the right to hurt you. He'll pay for what he did to you," he said as an evil glint shined in his deep cobalt eyes. **

**End of chapter 3. Yeah! I hope that you all liked it. Please read and review. Oh, yeah. The next chapter will have more dark and depressing things for Yugi. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- **

'**thoughts'**

"**speaking"**

**A special thanks to Ceara Corey for being my beta- reader and helping me out with this fic**

**Disclaimer- Why must I keep repeating this? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only my sick and twisted ideas**

**Thank you to my beta- reader Ceara Corey. Go read her fic called After Hours **

**Ryou and Bakura were taking Yugi home. Yugi stared out the window, thinking over recent events. 'I wonder what Yami would think if Bakura and me were really a couple. Would he be jealous or not even care that I'm happy?' Yugi wondered to himself as the car stopped.**

"**Well, see you later, Yugi. Call me if you want to talk," Ryou said cheerfully, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts as he realized that they were in front of the game shop.**

"**Daydreaming about me again, Yugi?" Bakura asked him playfully as he noticed that the boy had been deep in thought until Ryou said something.**

**Yugi smiled at this and shook his head no as he stepped out of the car and headed inside, watching them drive away.**

**As Yugi entered the empty game shop, he smiled sadly as he walked towards his room. 'I wonder if Bakura even feels anything toward me besides friendship. I wanted more from him. Then again, who would ever want someone like me around?' he thought to himself sadly.**

**He grabbed a small wooden box off his dresser and sat on his bed before opening the box slowly. Inside, it had some old pictures of him with his friends and of his grandpa before he died.**

**Yugi pulled out a small black pocket knife and pulled the blade out. He closed his eyes as the blade made contact with his skin. He made a few small gashes in his left arm above light, faded scars from cuts he had already made.**

**He sighed as a small wave of comfort overcame him, all his fears and problems were washed away for the time being. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned the small wound on his arm.**

**He wiped the blood away from his hands and arm as he got into the shower, letting scolding hot water relax him.**

**((scene change))**

**Yami and Tea were walking away from the arcade, waving goodbye to the others as they slowly headed toward the movie theater.**

'**I just hope that Yugi is all right. He seems kind of distant lately,' Yami thought to himself as they reached the movie theater.**

"**Yami, what's wrong?" Tea asked him in concern, snapping him out of his thoughts.**

"**Nothing. Why don't you go find us some seats? I'll be right back." Yami said as he walked toward the lobby and took out his cell phone.**

**He waited for the person to answer, but only got their voice mail. Not knowing what to say, he hung up and went to get Tea and him some drinks and popcorn.**

**When he found where Tea was sitting at in one of the rows in the back of the theater, handed her the box of popcorn, and set the large soda between them.**

**((scene change))**

**Yugi looked away from the bathroom mirror as he heard his cell phone go off. By the time he went back into his room and grabbed his phone out of his messenger bag, the caller had already hung up.**

**Deciding to shrug it off as nothing, he looked at the number and realized that it belonged to Yami. "Why the hell did he call me? Maybe he did it by mistake and was trying to call someone else," Yugi reasoned with himself.**

**He decided to walk to the park to clear his mind. He found an empty bench to sit on and closed his eyes as he blocked out everything else around him.**

**As Yugi was about to fall asleep, feeling at peace, he felt someone approaching him. As the person sat down on the bench beside him, he realized that it was Bakura.**

"**Hey, Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked him, confused since he didn't see Ryou with him.**

"**Just wanted some peace and quiet from Ryou. What about you?" Bakura replied jokingly, looking up at Yugi.**

"**I was just taking a walk and ended up here," Yugi explained, smiling as he leaned his head on Bakura.**

**Bakura tensed up at Yugi's sudden movement, but didn't push him away, feeling a small amount of comfort from the smaller teen.**

"**So, Yugi, why did you hurt yourself?" Bakura asked him in concern, seeing the various white scars.**

"**Oh, um… I guess I just felt alone and rejected," Yugi explained, closing his eyes and trying to avoid the tears that wanted so badly to fall down his face.**

"**I know what you mean, but it doesn't give you the right to hurt yourself. You can talk about it with Ryou and me," Bakura said softly, trying to make his voice not sound upset.**

"**Yeah, I know. I guess I thought it was better this way," Yugi explained quietly.**

"**You thought we wouldn't understand, or you just didn't trust us enough to confide in us?" Bakura asked in frustration, angered that Yugi had resorted to cutting himself.**

"**It's not that I don't trust you guys… It's just…," Yugi tried to explain, but Bakura cut him off.**

"**No, you just thought that we wouldn't understand," Bakura snapped at him as he stood up to leave.**

'**Why is it so hard to explain it to him?' Yugi thought sadly to himself. As he watched Bakura walk away, Yugi finally allowed the tears to fall freely down his face. **

**((Bakura's p.o.v))**

'**Why do I even care that he cut himself? Maybe that's just his way of dealing with things,' Bakura thought to himself as he left the park, feeling guilty for the way to? treated Yugi just then.**

'**Why does it bother me so much? Usually, I only care what Ryou thinks. I'm just nice to Yugi because he's friends with Ryou and I feel sorry for him,' Bakura thought to himself, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head telling him otherwise.**

**((scene change))**

**Tea and Yami exited the movie theater and headed toward the game shop. Yami had told Tea that they would be alone there, but in actuality, he wanted to make sure that Yugi was all right.**

'**Something tells me that there's something more than what he's telling me,' Tea thought to herself,**

**As they reached the game shop, it seemed quite and empty. "Looks like Yugi's not here," Tea said quietly as they headed up to Yami's room. **

'**I wonder where he went. I just hope that he's not with Bakura,' Yami thought to himself, still upset by the idea that they were a couple.**

"**Hey, Yami, why are you so upset about Yugi and Bakura anyway? You should just let the two freaks be together," Tea said, realizing what was bothering Yami.**

"**You call Yugi a freak as though you despise him, yet you two were once as close as siblings," Yami said to her, confused by her anger towards Yugi.**

"**Yeah, we used to be close, but not any more. Remember, he choose to abandon us, not the other way around," Tea snapped at him in anger.**

'**Why does he care? Anyway, it's not like Yugi wants anything to do with any of us, so why be bothered by it?' Tea thought to herself as she sat next to him on the bed kissing him passionately.**

**((Yugi's p.o.v))**

'**Why is Bakura acting like I did something wrong?' Yugi thought to himself as he weakly stood up and started walking back toward the game shop. When he saw that it the door was already unlocked, he realized that Yami was there, probably with Tea.**

'**Great, just what I wanted. Another reason to show me that I'm alone and rejected by everyone I used to care about,' Yugi thought to himself bitterly as he entered the game shop and headed to his room.**

**Yami heard the door slam downstairs, figured that Yugi had returned from wherever he was, and realized that Tea and Yami were already there.**

'**He must be thrilled about that. I wonder if he wants anything to do with me. Probably not after what his friends and I put him through,' Yami thought to himself as he excused himself and headed downstairs.**

**As Yami passed Yugi's room, he looked through the crack in the doorway and saw the room empty. Yami entered the room to and looked around to make sure that Yugi wasn't inside.**

**The sight that welcomed him shocked him as he noticed a bloody knife laying on top of the dresser.**

'**Why would Yugi want to hurt himself like that?' Yami thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as someone cleared their throat behind him.**

"**Looking for something, Yami?" Yugi asked, giving him a dirty look as he spat his name out like it was something dirty in his mouth. **

"**Hey, Yugi, I didn't think you were in here...," Yami started to explain, though Yugi cut him off as he approached him.**

"**I guess you found what you were looking for, though I still don't get why you even care in the first place," Yugi snapped, indicating the knife on his dresser that Yami was still staring at.**

"**Yugi, no matter what you might think, I still care about you. and You shouldn't hurt yourself like that," Yami explained as he looked at Yugi in concern.**

"**Well, that's too bad, because I don't want nor need your pity. So, just do me a favor and leave me alone like everyone already has," Yugi spat as he pushed Yami out of the room, slamming the door behind him.**

'**That went well. I still can't believe what I saw in there. I just wish that there was something I could do to make things better between us,' Yami thought to himself as he shook his head sadly, returning to his own room.**

**((scene change))**

**Seto and Serenity were finally leaving the arcade. "Why can't you just let it go?" Serenity pleaded with him.**

"**Because he shouldn't have hit you, no matter what you said to him," Seto snapped as he looked out the window.**

"**I still can't believe that I kissed you in front of everyone like that," Serenity said quietly.**

"**Yeah, the mutt and the geek squad weren't too happy when they realized what was going on between us," Seto said, smirking ignoring the look that Serenity had gave him for calling her brother a mutt.**

"**I wish you wouldn't refer to my brother as a mutt. He cares about me, and is just very protective of me," Serenity explained quietly as they finally reached Kaiba mansion.**

**Seto didn't say anything as they stepped out of the limo and headed inside the mansion. He headed straight towards his office, though he was surprised when he noticed Serenity follow him inside.**

"**What are you doing? I have a lot of work to do," Seto said, sighing as he looked over at the stack of paper work that he still had to complete.**

"**Keeping you company and making sure that you don't overwork yourself," Serenity explained, smiling as she sat down in the chair beside him.**

"**Okay but if I don't get any of this done by tonight, I'll only be even more stressed out," he explained to her softly.**

"**Okay, well, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs," Serenity said gently as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.**

'**Damn it! It's not like I enjoy doing any of this, but I need to do it since no one else in this company can do anything right,' he thought to himself angrily as he stared at the door.**

'**Though...now I can think of a way to repay Yami for treating Serenity poorly,' Seto thought to himself as an evil smirk crossed his face.**

**((Yugi's p.o.v))**

'**Why does Yami feel sorry for me? I don't want nor need his sympathy,' Yugi thought to himself bitterly as he stared intently at the knife, wondering why Yami had went in his room to begin with.**

'**Maybe he was looking for something to use against me. Or proof that Bakura and I are really a couple,' Yugi thought to himself, thinking back to when he went to the park.**

**End of this chapter. Yay! Another one where Yugi cuts himself. Hehehehehe Anyway, please read and review!**

**Yami- Why do i have to look like a jerk in this chapter?**

**Yugi- Beause no one likes you. (runs away from Yami)**

**Bakura- You're just pissed because you're precious Hikari likes me and not you. (walks away laughing manically) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **

'**thoughts' **

**"speaking" **

**A/N- Sorry for the wait for me to update, but I kept wanting to play Kingdom Hearts 2, and I kept getting attacked by writer's block. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**A special thanks to Ceara Corey for helping me out with this fic. gives her cookies **

**Disclaimer- Obviously, by now, you all know that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Bakura walked around Domino, not wanting to head back to where he and Ryou were staying. He knew full well that Ryou would ask him a million questions, wondering where he had been.**

**He sighed sadly to himself, feeling slightly guilty for how he had reacted towards Yugi when he saw his arms.**

'**Why should I care what Yugi does and doesn't do?' he thought to himself. He sighed as he finally started to head back to his house, prepared for Ryou and what he might ask him.**

**As Bakura entered the house, he saw Ryou sitting in front of the television watching a movie, though he look up at Bakura as he sat down beside him.**

**"Hey, where were you?" Ryou asked him curiously.**

**Deciding that if he answered his questions now, then it wouldn't make him ask him so many questions. "I went for a walk around the park," he said, not knowing whether or not to tell him that he had ran into Yugi while he was there.**

**"Did you see anyone there that you knew?" Ryou asked, having the feeling that Bakura was trying to hide something from him.**

**"Hm…I ran into Yugi. He seemed all right, though," Bakura said, knowing that he would regret lying to Ryou. but he didn't want him to worry about his friend.**

**"That's weird… He called earlier, and he seemed upset for some reason." Ryou said quietly, more to himself than to Bakura starting to see through Bakura's lie. **

**"So, what are you doing?" Bakura asked, trying to change the subject.**

**"Watching some horror movie. Wanna watch it with me?" he suggested, deciding not to push the issue any further than he already had.**

**"No, thanks. I'm going upstairs for a little while. I'll be back downstairs later." Bakura said quietly, averting his eyes as he quickly headed upstairs to the small bedroom that he had to himself.**

'**I feel horrible having to lie to Ryou like that. Ugh. Why couldn't I just be honest with him? If anyone should help me, it should be him, right?' he thought to himself as he looked up at the ceiling…**

**((scene change))**

**Yugi was still infuriated at Yami. 'How dare he snoop around in my room like that and think that I wouldn't be angry about it, or maybe he thought he wouldn't get caught,' he thought to himself angrily as he stared out the window, letting the music blare throughout the house, blocking out any other noises…**

**Yami sighed to himself sadly as he heard the loud heavy metal music blare throughout the small house. He wanted to help Yugi, but he didn't know how without upsetting him even more. His first attempt was obviously wrong.**

**"Yami, what's wrong? You seem upset. Did you have another fight with Yugi?" Tea asked him tentatively, trying not to upset him like she had earlier that night.**

**"Yeah, something like that," he said quietly, more to himself than to Tea. She didn't know what else to say or do to make him feel better and forget all about Yugi.**

'**I've never seem to get him to forget about Yugi. I'm starting to think that it's not even possible,' she thought to herself sadly as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.**

**He tensed up, still not able to get the image he saw in Yugi's room out of his head. 'I still can't believe that he resorted to cutting himself. It's obviously worse than I thought,' he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Tea give an impatient sigh as she pulled him into a tight embrace.**

**He didn't push her away for once as he leaned into the tight, comforting embrace, but he still couldn't stop thinking about Yugi. **

'**Is it so wrong that I care about him now when I should be concerned about Tea?' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what he had done to harm Yugi so much…**

**As Yugi stared out the window, he let the lyrics to the loud heavy metal song sooth him and push away the small voice in the back of his mind telling him that he should let Yami back in.**

'**Why should I ever trust Yami again when all he ever did was lie and ignore me, as though I was never good enough for him. Which I still don't understand… Before we got our own bodies, Yami and I were inseparable, and now…,' his thought trailed off as he closed his eyes, trying not to allow himself the tears that were threatening to fall down his face…**

**"Well, I have to go home soon. I have to get up early for dance practice. I'll call you later okay," Tea said as she kissed him goodbye and headed downstairs towards the front door.**

**He didn't say anything or move from his spot on his bed, only nodding to her as he watched her leave quietly. **

**Once Tea had left the house, Yami was finally able to wonder about the previous night's events. He debated whether or not to go to Yugi's room.**

**He knew that Yugi wanted nothing to do with him and would probably push him away, but he had to try. Determined, he started towards Yugi's bedroom door. He knocked on the door a few times, waiting for Yugi to hear it over the loud music…**

**Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. Turning the music down a little bit, he opened the door and glared at Yami.**

**"What do you want now?" Yugi snapped at Yami in anger.**

**"I don't blame you for being angry at me. I just came to talk," he said, walking into Yugi's room and sitting down on the bed beside the window that Yugi was leaning against.**

**"About what?" Yugi asked, continuing to look out the window and up at the full moon.**

**"When did you start cutting yourself? Is it because of me, or did something happen between you and Bakura?" Yami asked, getting a dry laugh from Yugi.**

**"I'm surprised that you even care what happens between me and Bakura, but, no, it has nothing to do with him," Yugi said quietly barely audible above the music.**

**"Like I said earlier, I still care about you very much. Although we might not get along now, I still care about you and if it means being with Bakura, then…," Yami trailed off, not being able to finish this thought out loud.**

**"It doesn't have anything to do with him," Yugi said quietly, looking down at the floor angrily.**

**"Oh… So, is it about me?" Yami asked him tentatively.**

**"Yes, are you happy now? But not just you. Everyone else that used to be my friend," said Yugi, his voice filled with venom as he walked out of his room. He grabbed his things as he headed downstairs.**

**Yami sighed, deciding not to go after him. He sat there on Yugi's bed contemplating what Yugi could have meant by that. 'I don't get it. He's the one that pushed us all away, and he blames everyone but himself? What happened to you, Yugi?' he thought to himself as he heard the door downstairs shut...**

**Yugi walked outside, letting the cool air calm him as he started to head toward the only place he felt safe: the park. 'Why can't Yami just let it go and leave me alone?' he thought to himself miserably as he heard someone sit on the swing beside him.**

**"Do you ever go home?" a soft voice asked him playfully from the empty swing beside him.**

**"Why should I when it's much better here, plus it's quiet," Yugi said quietly as he looked up at Bakura.**

**"Yeah I guess you're right. So, about earlier...," Bakura tried to explain, trailing off.**

**"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter," Yugi said quietly.**

**Bakura just stared at him silently for a moment. "If you say so… why did you come back up here?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

**"I just needed some peace and quiet, but I don't know if I even want to go back home," Yugi admitted quietly.**

**"That bad, huh? Well, I just came here looking for someone to torture besides you." he said playfully. **

**Yugi just rolled his eyes and smiled weakly. "Yeah, right. I know the real reason is because you missed me and want me all to yourself," Yugi teased, batting his eyelashes at Bakura.**

**This made Bakura smile. "So, why did you really come up here, Yugi?" Bakura asked him curiously. He could tell that something was wrong, but didn't want to push it and upset him like he had earlier.**

**"Yami found out about… about me cutting myself and he wouldn't leave me alone about it," Yugi confessed softly.**

**"Wow, I didn't know that he cared about anything other than himself," Bakura muttered.**

**"Yeah, I know, but he thinks that you had something to do with it," Yugi explained, looking at Bakura.**

**"Really? Hmm… maybe he doesn't want to think that he's to blame for any of it, but Yugi, you didn't hurt yourself because of what happened earlier… did you?" Bakura asked him in concern.**

**"No… but I wanted to. I understand why you were upset," Yugi said quietly.**

**Bakura didn't know what to say that would only upset Yugi even more, so he just sat there enjoying the silence. After a few minutes, though, he stood up stretching.**

**"Come on, Yugi, you can't stay here all night," Bakura said, smirking as he extended his hand to Yugi helping him up.**

**Yugi nodded his head silently in agreement as he walked beside Bakura as they walked in silence towards Bakura's house.**

**End of this chapter. Yay! gives out chocolate Again, sorry for the late update. Please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

'**thoughts' **

**"speaking" **

**A special thanks to Ceara Corey for helping me out with this fic. gives her coffee and a big hug**

**Disclaimer- Why do I have to keep saying this I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Ryou sighed to himself as he waited for Bakura to get back. He knew that there was something going on between Bakura and Yugi, but he didn't know what it was. 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid,' he reasoned with himself as he heared footsteps outside.**

**He made sure that the front porch light was on before stepping outside to see that it was Bakura and Yugi approaching the house.**

'**This should be interesting,' Bakura thought to himself sarcastically as they walked up to Ryou.**

"**Hey, Yugi, what's wrong? You seemed upset earlier," Ryou asked Yugi as he entered the house, motioning for them to follow him.**

"**It was nothing. I'm all right now," Yugi muttered, giving Ryou a fake smile. Bakura just rolled his eyes at this.**

"**He's all right, now that he's with me," Bakura said, smirking as he wrapped an arm around Yugi. Yugi just rolled his eyes at this and pulled away, making Ryou smile as Yugi sat beside him on the sofa.**

"**So, why did you decide to come here, Yugi?" Ryou asked him curiously.**

**Yugi looked down at the floor, not really sure if he wanted to tell Ryou about what had happened between him and Yami. "Yami and I got into an argument, so I went to the park to clear my head," Yugi explained quietly, not telling Ryou what the argument had been about.**

"**Is that why you seemed upset earlier when I called you?" Ryou asked.**

"**Yeah…," he said, looking over at Bakura not knowing what else to say.**

"**Um… Ryou, I told Yugi that he could spend the night here. Is that okay with you?" Bakura asked softly.**

"**Yeah, that's fine. He can sleep in my room. I'll sleep down here on the couch since it's kind of uncomfortable," Ryou said, going into the kitchen to get them all something to drink.**

'**That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,' Bakura thought to himself calmly.**

"**Now, Yugi, don't get any wild ideas in the middle of the night. I might be a little hard to resist," Bakura said as Ryou came back into the room carrying some sodas and snacks.**

"**Bakura, shut up. No one would ever be desperate enough to fall for you... except for me, that is," Ryou said, giggling as he sat next to Bakura.**

**((back at the house/shop)) **

**Yami felt terrible for making Yugi upset again. 'I wonder where he went?' he thought to himself, thinking again back to when they shared the same body. Yugi had always went to the park whenever he needed to think.**

'**That's probably where he went… I just hope it's not to late to fix things between us,' he thought to himself bitterly as he headed outside, locking the door behind him.**

**((at the park))**

**Once Yami reached the park, he sat on an empty swing and looked for any sign of Yugi.**

'**Hm…if he's not here, then where did he go?' he thought to himself, letting the cool breeze ruffle through his hair.**

'**He could have… He wouldn't…would he?' he thought of Bakura and remembered how close Yugi was to him at the arcade.**

**He tried to remember where Bakura lived, thinking that if he went there, he could try and convince Yugi to talk to him or to at least listen to what he had to say.**

**After thinking about it for a few minutes, he remembered where Yugi and he had been once, hoping that Ryou still lived there.**

**((Ryou/Bakura's house))**

**Ryou was starting to get tired, but was afraid to leave Yugi and Bakura alone. 'Why am I acting like this? If Bakura wants to be with Yugi, I should support him,' Ryou thought to himself, heading upstairs to go change and get ready for bed.**

**Bakura just sat there, not saying anything, not knowing what to say. **

"**Thanks for letting me stay here. I really didn't want to have to go back, at least not tonight," Yugi said quietly, staring over at Bakura. **

"**You're welcome, but you shouldn't thank me. It's Ryou's house. I'm just staying here," Bakura said smirking. **

**Someone knocked on the front door. Bakura went to answer it, but slammed it quickly once he saw who it was. Ryou came back downstairs in a pair of light blue pajamas. He walked up behind Bakura, opening the door once more and shoving Bakura aside.**

**This got Yugi's attention as he tried to see who it was. "What do you want?" Bakura snapped at Yami angrily.**

"**I just want to talk to Yugi," he explained quietly.**

"**Well, he doesn't want to talk to you," Bakura snapped. He tried to slam the door again, but Ryou stuck his foot in the door.**

"**Maybe we should let him at least try talking to Yugi," Ryou whispered to Bakura.**

"**Whatever. Just stay away from me," Bakura said, giving Yami a dirty look as he turned away.**

**Yugi looked over as Yami walked toward the couch and sat down beside him. "Please listen to me, Yugi," Yami pleaded with him, but Yugi just looked down at the floor.**

"**I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me," Yugi snapped at Yami. Bakura to snickered, but looked away as Ryou gave him an annoyed look.**

"**Yugi, please…you have every right to be mad at me, but please… just listen to me," Yami pleaded with him, trying to get Yugi to at least look at him. **

"**Can't you see, you bloody idiot, that he wants nothing to do with you?" Bakura said, giving Yami a dirty look.**

**Yami shot Bakura a dirty look in response. "I'm surprised you even care," he spat at Bakura.**

"**You have a lot of room to talk, Pharaoh. I might not be the best person in the world, but at least I'm a better person than you," he said grinning.**

"**That's enough," Ryou said quietly, sitting down on the sofa sitting next to Yugi, making sure that he was all right.**

"**Pharaoh, maybe you should leave," Ryou suggested, not wanting to hear them fight anymore.**

**Bakura looked over at Ryou, hating to see him upset, and agreed with him. "Okay, Ryou," he said, smiling as he grabbed Yami's arm and pushed him outside, shutting the door behind him.**

**Yami looked down at the street, upset at himself that he had made Yugi so angry at him that he would barely look in his direction, let alone speak to him. **

"**You should be happy, Pharaoh. You won. You pushed Yugi so far away from you that he wants nothing to do with you. He doesn't even want to be in the same house as you," Bakura snickered, causing Yami to glare at him.**

**He sent a glare at Bakura for what he had just said. "That's where you're wrong. I'll get Yugi to see that I made a mistake and make things right between us," he said in a determined manner, about to walk away.**

"**Good luck with that. He doesn't want you any more. He finally sees you for the lying, arrogant bastard that everyone else already sees you as," he said, grinning as he turned his back on Yami and headed back inside.**

**Yami sighed to himself, trying to be determined, but as he started to walk away, Bakura's words stuck in his head. "Does everyone else really think that about me?" he thought to himself confused.**

**End of chapter 6 yeah please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

'**thoughts' **

**"speaking" **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've just been really bust busy lately and than then had writer's block. Ugh, I hate writer's block. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's the longest one to make up for the long wait.**

**A special thanks to Ceara Corey for helping me out with this fic. **

**Disclaimer- Why do I have to keep saying this? I obviously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my own twisted ideas. Hehe…**

**Yami stared up at the sky as it started to rain. 'I just hope that whatever you decide, Yugi, you're happy.' he thought bitterly to himself as he started the short walk hone home, not even noticing that he was getting soaked by the cold rain.**

**((Meanwhile))**

**Yugi stared up at the ceiling, letting the raindrops lightly hitting the roof calm him slightly as he ran his fingers over his scars. He wondered if he could ever forgive Yami for what he'd put him through.**

**Bakura looked over at Yugi, surprised that neither one of them was asleep. The clock on the wall across from the couch read 3:51 A.M. He sighed.**

"**What's wrong, Bakura?" Yugi whispered to him in the dark as he too looked up at the clock, though he wasn't surprised that it was almost four in the morning, since he was usually up by than. **

"**Can't sleep either?" Bakura muttered, sitting up **

"**No, not really. Just thinking about stuff," Yugi explained softly.**

"**Like what? I hope it doesn't involve me and you doing something dirty?" Bakura asked, laughing.**

"**N-No, nothing like that," Yugi stuttered, finally looking over at Bakura while trying desperately to hide the blush that was still on his face.**

"**Then, what is it?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

"**Just wondering if I should give Yami another chance?" Yugi said surprised by his own answer.**

"**Yugi, do you really want to put yourself through hell again because of that selfish prick?" Bakura snapped.**

"**I'm not sure. I don't want to get hurt again, but…," Yugi trailed off, lost in thought.**

"**Then don't let him. Look, Yugi, if you don't want him to hurt you again, then don't give him that chance." Bakura tried to explain.**

**Yugi silently headed outside to sitting on the front porch steps. He let the rain wash away his confusion as he looked up at the dark and cloudy sky.**

'**Is Bakura right? Should I just put this behind me? Then again, Bakura thinks that Yami doesn't deserve anything.' he thought to himself as he dug his fingernails into his palms, leaving half crimson moon slits in his palms…**

**((scene change?))**

**Bakura stared after him, debating whether or not he should follow him. 'He seems so determined to make things better between him and the damn bloody pharaoh. Why, when he treated him like shit?' Bakura cursed the empty room as he decided to go outside to sit with Yugi.**

**((Yugi's p.o.v))**

**Yugi looked up as Bakura stepped outside and sat beside him. "I didn't know you liked the rain." Yugi said quietly as he put his hands in his pockets.**

"**I don't, but I didn't want you sitting out here in the rain by yourself. So, why are you out here in the pouring rain?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

"**I like the rain. It seems to calm me and clears my head," Yugi explained tilting his head back to letting the rain push his wet hair out of his face.**

"**Whatever." Bakura said, though he wasn't making any attempt to head back inside. **

"**Bakura, why do you seem to care so much about me?" Yugi laid his head on Bakura's shoulder, his eyes still closed.**

**Bakura tensed for a few moments at the feeling of Yugi's head on his right shoulder. "I don't know…," he trailed off as he looked away, but he still hadn't pushed Yugi off of him.**

'**Why is this so hard to explain?' Bakura thought angrily as he brushed away a few wet strands of Yugi's hair that were stuck to his forehead.**

**Yugi smiled at Bakura's gentle touch. He looked up at Bakura "Yes?" Yugi whispered, trying to encourage him to continue.**

**Bakura didn't say anything; instead, he lightly brushed his lips against Yugi's before he headed back inside, smirking.**

**Yugi's eyes widened in surprise as he lightly touched the spot on his lips Bakura had touched with his own.**

'**So that's why he's been acting so strange around me? But why me? Why now?' He shook his head in confusion as he followed Bakura back inside, a sly smile on his face.**

**((Ryou's p.o.v))**

**Ryou headed downstairs to get a glass of water. He was unable to sleep because of the rain and thunder. He stopped halfway down the stairs, hearing Bakura and Yugi talking to each other.**

'**So I was right. I just hope that Bakura doesn't end up hurting him,' he thought as he waited for them to go outside before he went down to the kitchen.**

**Grabbing a glass from one of the dark wooden cabinets above the sink, Ryou filled it halfway. He took a sip as he headed back towards the steps.**

**Seeing Bakura head back inside obviously soaked from the pouring rain outside, Ryou just smiled at him.**

"**Seems like I'm not the only one still up." Bakura said.**

"**Yeah, I just needed something to drink. What about you? Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked curiously, not seeing his friend asleep on the sofa.**

"**He's sitting outside thinking about some things," Bakura smiled as Yugi came back inside, even more soaked than Bakura.**

"**You all right, Yugi?" Ryou asked him in concern.**

"**Yeah, for now, at least," Yugi said, smiling at Bakura.**

"**Okay. Well, I'm going to try getting some sleep. See you two in the morning," Ryou said as he headed back upstairs, having an idea of what might of happened between Bakura and Yugi.**

**((scene change))**

**Bakura looked over at Yugi, smirking as Yugi laid back down on the sofa.**

**Yugi smiled as his eyes met with Bakura's. "What was that kiss for? Was it just a cruel trick, or did you really mean it?" Yugi asked him confused.**

"**I meant it, If I wanted to play a trick on you, it would be something completely different," Bakura smiled playfully at Yugi.**

'**And to think, I thought Bakura was just using me to piss off Yami. I'm glad I was wrong about that.' Yugi smiled sincerely as he walked over to Bakura…**

**((Ryou's p.o.v))**

**A few hours later, Yugi awoke, well rested. He had ended up sharing the same sofa that Bakura was sleeping on. One of Bakura's arms was wrapped around his waist and his other hand was hidden underneath the blanket. **

**Yugi turned to face him, kissing his cheek lightly as he tried to wake him up.**

"**Hey, what time is it?" Bakura asked, slowly opening his eyes and staring at the amethyst eyes that were staring back at him.**

**Yugi turned to the clock; the small red digits read 6:00 A.M. as he groaned to this, not wanting to get up.**

"**We have to get ready for school. Anyway, Ryou won't let us sleep in and miss school," he said laughing as he brushed a loose strand of Yugi's multi-colored hair out of his face.**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right, though it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," Yugi sat up and stretched in a vain attempt to wake himself up.**

"**It won't be that bad." Bakura said kissed his cheek lightly before heading upstairs towards the bathroom.**

'**Maybe he's right. Maybe for once school won't be as bad as I think it will be.' Yugi thought as he bit his bottom lip.**

**Ryou finished putting on the dreaded school uniform he hated so much. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs.**

**He frowned seeing Yugi sitting on the couch biting his lower lip, lost in his own little world. "Hey, Yugi, did you sleep well last night?" he said snapping Yugi out of his thoughts.**

"**Yeah. Thanks again for letting me stay here." Yugi said.**

"**No problem, Yugi. I'm just glad I could help, but next time don't be afraid to tell me what's going on, okay?" he asked, having an idea that there was something Yugi had only told Bakura.**

**Yugi felt slightly guilty about hiding anything from Ryou, but just simply nodded.**

'**I just hope that whatever Bakura and Yugi are hiding between them doesn't end up only hurting Yugi even further.' he thought as he handed Yugi his clean uniform.**

**Yugi took it, offering him a small smile as he headed up the stairs to get ready for school.**

**Bakura headed out of the bathroom, a small white towel wrapped around his waist. He grinned up at Yugi. **

**Yugi's face flushed a deep shade of red as he looked down at the plush soft dark red carpet.**

"**Like what you see, huh, Yugi?" Bakura asked, seeing Yugi blush brightly at the sight before him.**

**Yugi didn't say anything as he stepped around Bakura and shut the door quietly behind him.**

**Bakura just laughed as he headed towards his own room.**

**Yugi lathered shampoo over his body and wet spikes, letting the hot water rinse it him clean as his thoughts drifted off to Bakura. 'No, I shouldn't think about that. Not now, at least,' he thought as he finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower.**

**He quickly dried himself off and got dressed before heading downstairs where Ryou and Bakura were waiting for him…**

**((scene change/ the game shop))**

**Yami couldn't help thinking about Yugi. 'I wonder if I can ever fix our relationship.' he thought as he stepped inside Yugi's bedroom and saw a wooden box open on his bed. **

**As Yami walked toward the bed, he noticed the pictures of Yugi and the gang were all ripped in half, even those taken of Yugi and himself.**

**Sighing, he headed outside, where the gang was already waiting for him. Tea wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing him lightly. **

"**Hey, man, what's wrong?" Joey asked. He could tell that there was something troubling his friend.**

"**It's nothing, Joey. Don't worry about it," he said, pulling away from Tea.**

"**Is it about Yugi?" Tea asked him. as He gave her a dirty look. **

"**Why am I not surprised that you brought it up, but yes, it does have something to do with Yugi." **

"**Why? What happened?" Joey asked, trying to ignore the look that they had all seen Yami give Tea.**

"**We got into an argument and… he left," Yami explained as the group walked to school.**

"**Do you know where he went?" Tristan asked.**

"**Um… yeah…" He looked down at the street as they were approaching their school building.**

"**Tristan, maybe you should just drop it. Obviously, he doesn't want to talk about it." Tea said.**

"**Oh, all right. Sorry, man." They all entered the homeroom, as Yami looked in toward the back of the classroom where Yugi usually sat, and noticed that he wasn't there yet.**

"**So, Tea, you mind filling us in on what's goin' on?" Joey asked.**

"**I'm not sure. I'm as lost as you guys, but maybe it has something to do with Bakura." she suggested, at remembering seeing Yugi with Ryou and Bakura the day before at the arcade.**

**((Serenity's p.o.v))**

**Hearing a loud noise, she looked up still in bed, at hearing the wretched alarm clock going off, knocking it off the small end table as she reached blindly for it to turn the loud thing off. **

**She grabbed her books as she headed out the door, starting the short walk to school. She pushed a loose strand of her long auburn hair out of her face. **

**She was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. She smiled seeing when she saw who it was Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, what's up?"**

"**Hey, I'm leaving Bakura's house now and was wondering if you wanted a lift to school?" he asked **

"**Sure. Wait, why aren't you at your house?" **

"**Oh, I… um… spent the night here."**

"**Oh, I see. What happened? Did you and Yami get into another fight?" she stood outside her home, waiting for them to arrive.**

"**Yeah, something like that," Yugi said, not going into detail about the argument he and Yami had the night before.**

**Serenity was about to ask him to explain when she saw the car pull up to the curb.**

"**Hey. Guys. Thanks for picking me up." Serenity smiled and climbed into the back, sitting next to Yugi.**

"**No problem, Serenity. So, did Yugi tell you what happened last night between me and him" Bakura asked with a snicker.**

"**No. Why? Yugi, what happened?" she turned to face Yugi.**

**Yugi's blush only deepened as he stared out the window. "W-We kissed…," Yugi muttered, hoping that Serenity didn't hear him.**

"**Aww. I think you and Bakura would make a cute couple." Serenity said as Ryou burst into laughter. **

"**And to think that's all we did," Bakura said, smiling wickedly.**

"**That must of been hard for you, huh, Bakura?" Ryou said, receiving a glare from Bakura.**

"**So are you going to tell other people, or keep it a secret?" Serenity asked.**

"**It's up to Yugi. I don't care either way." Bakura didn't want to do anything that would upset Yugi, though Ryou could tell that he wanted to rub it in Yami's face.**

"**Maybe we should keep it a secret for now." Yugi said as they had finally reached their school building.**

"**Well, I'll see you guys later." Serenity got out of the car, dragging Ryou with her. **

"**Come on, Ryou. Let's give them a chance to be alone before school starts." Ryou tried to object but followed Serenity inside the school building, keeping his comments to himself.**

**Bakura just sat there as Yugi climbed into the front seat, not saying anything.**

"**Look, Yugi, if you're worried about Yami finding out about us…" Bakura started but Yugi cut him off by brushing his lips softly against Bakura's.**

"**Don't worry about it, Bakura. Maybe we shouldn't keep it a secret." **

"**Hmm… if that's what you want…," Bakura said returning returned the kiss as they both stepped out of the car and headed inside the school building.**

**((scene change))**

"**What's wrong, Ryou?" Serenity asked before she headed down another hallway toward her homeroom.**

"**It's nothing, really." Ryou offered her a fake smile, which she seemed to buy.**

"**Okay, if you say so. I'll see you later. If you want to talk about it, just let me know." she waved goodbye as she disappeared down the hallway…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

"**character speaking"**

'**character's thoughts'**

**A/N: I apologize for the long overdue update. My mom thought since no one used the other phone line that's hooked up in my room to disconnect it. Not such a bright idea after all, now I don't have the internet at all.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't expecting that to change anytime soon**

**I'd like to thank Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic**

**Serenity headed into her classroom looking around the room for any sign of Kaiba. 'Hmm… he's probably not even here yet.' she thought to herself as she opened her up her sketch book drawing a picture of a wolf staring up a crescent moon.**

**She could hear Yami and the others entering the room, talking to one another, though they had stopped once they had noticed Serenity sitting there by herself.**

"**Hey Serenity, what's up?" Tristan asked her curiously as he took his usual seat beside her.**

**She had finally looked up, surprised that they were even speaking to her. "Hey guys…" she said smiling though she couldn't meet Yami's eyes, not forgetting what he had done to her.**

**Once the room was silent again, not knowing what else to say Serenity had returned back to her sketch book turning the page to start a new drawing. It was a small sketch of the beach at night, the white sand being submerged by water turning it crimson from the blood dripping from the person lying unconscious on the ground. There was a bloody dagger beside them, the person in the picture had slit both their wrists.**

"**It looks good so far, but why so dark?" a cold voice said coming into the room and taking his seat behind her.**

**Serenity smiled, already knowing who it was without even having to look up. "No reason, just felt like drawing it." she whispered turning around in her seat to face him.**

**Seto smiled up at her seeing Yami glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "Hmm… well either way it still looks good." he said smiling to her before Serenity had turned back around in her seat returning to her drawing.**

**In the next drawing she drew the same girl being saved by one of the blue eyes white dragon, that Seto seemed to like so much. At the bottom she wrote a small message in cursive before she headed it to Seto.**

**A person trying to seek refuge by trying to seek the cold hand of death only to be saved by those trapped in darkness themselves, for they are the only ones that can truly see the inner demons that lie hidden inside.**

**She was happy for Yugi and Bakura, but still… she could tell that something was troubling Ryou. 'Maybe not everyone is happy about it as they appear to be, maybe… maybe it's just an act, so no one else has to suffer.' she thought to herself as she turned to stare mindlessly out the window, tuning out anything else that the teacher was saying.**

**Seto stared at the picture Serenity had passed to him amazed at the picture and the hidden meaning behind it. 'Why do I get the feeling that she's trying to tell me something by this drawing?' he thought to himself watching her stare out the window, she seemed to be troubled by something, but he figured he didn't want to disturb her and let her worry about it by herself… **

**((Yami's p.o.v))**

**Yugi entered the classroom, noticing that everyone including Yami was staring at him. He just hung his head down low, avoiding their stares as he made his way quietly to his seat, which was in the back of the class.**

**He stared out the window not noticing that Yami was still staring at him.**

**Though before the first bell had rang, Yugi turned his head to stare back in front of him, finally catching Yami staring at him.**

**Yami offered him a small smile, but Yugi just glared at him and stared down at his desk trying to avoid his gaze.**

'**I guess he's still mad at me, I don't blame him though.' Yami thought to himself sadly as he noticed Yugi look in his direction. He just glared at Yami than turned away.**

'**Obviously he doesn't plan on forgiving me anytime soon.' Yami thought sadly to himself as an idea had occurred to him.**

**He waited until the class was over as he waited for Yugi to gather up his things and head towards the front of the class to leave, heading for the last class of the day.**

**((Yugi's p.o.v))**

**Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts, finally hearing the bell ring that signaled the end of class. He sighed to himself happily as he slowly grabbed his stuff and made his way towards the doorway.**

**He stopped and looked up surprised to see Yami standing there waiting for him. 'This should be interesting.' Yugi thought to himself sarcastically as he brushed past Yami thinking that he was waiting for someone else.**

**Yami felt Yugi quickly brush past him, as he placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him from heading into the hallway. "Yugi…" he tried to meet his eyes, but Yugi wouldn't look up at him.**

"…**." Yugi didn't say anything as he looked down at the ground. Surprised to both of them, Yugi wasn't pushing Yami away from him, but he also wouldn't look up and meet his eyes.**

"**Look about the other night…" Yami stared to explain as he lightly lifted Yugi's chin up so that both their eyes met.**

"**Just forget it." Yugi muttered not wanting to talk about what had happened between them.**

"**Well… I'm sorry." Yami muttered wrapping his arms around him bringing Yugi into a light hug.**

"**Save your apologies for someone that actually wants to hear them, which wouldn't surprise me f it turned out to be no one." Yugi snapped about to push Yami away from him, but Yami held his arm lightly.**

"**Look Yugi I am sorry whether you want to believe me or not." Yami murmured lightly caressing his cheek lightly as he brushed over Yugi's lips lightly with his own.**

**Yugi just glared at him pushing Yami away from him as he bolted out in the hallway and into the nearest bathroom…**

**Yami stared at the spot where Yugi was just standing. 'Good job, why don't I just push him even farther away from me. Why did I even think that that would work?' he thought to himself debating on whether or not to go after him, having an idea as to where Yugi had ran off to…**

**((scene change/Ryou's p.o.v))**

**Ryou had decided not to go into the classroom for once, he usually didn't hook class, but he just wanted to be left alone for a little while. He sat outside where there was a small courtyard and some wooden benches set up outside.**

**He sighed to himself sadly, he felt torn about Yugi and Bakura. He cared a lot about them both, and wanted them both to be happy, but he still couldn't get this weird feeling he had out of his stomach.**

"**Wow this is a first." Bakura muttered snickering as he approached him, sitting beside him on the bench.**

"**Heh… I know, but I just needed some time alone." Ryou explained smiling as he looked over at Bakura making room for him to sit beside him.**

"**Why what did I do now?" Bakura asked him playfully.**

"**It's about Yugi…" Ryou started to explain playing with a strand of his white hair.**

"**What about him?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

"**It's nothing… it's just… I don't want to see him get hurt." Ryou said feeling guilty for what he was thinking, but it was how he really felt.**

"**And neither do I." Bakura said smiling surprised by his own answer.**

"**I know but…" Ryou said looking down at the ground, not sure if he could tell Bakura what else he wanted to say.**

"**But what? You don't believe me?" Bakura asked him confused.**

"**N-No I just think that this is just another game to you." Ryou said softly.**

**Bakura didn't know what to say to this. "What makes you think this, I can't care about anyone other than you without it being some sort of trick?" Bakura asked him angrily crossing his arms across his chest.**

"**That's not what I meant…" Ryou said looking up at him a sad look on his face.**

"**Than what did you mean because it sure as hell sounds to me that you think I plan on hurting Yugi." Bakura said looking at Ryou waiting for an explanation, he didn't plan on leaving until he got one…**

**((Yugi's p.o.v))**

'**Why the hell did he kiss me, Yami of all people?' Yugi thought to himself as he looked at the small white bathroom mirror, his own reflection staring back at him.**

**He gently brought his hand to his lips still trying to figure out why Yami had tried talking to him again, let alone touch him in that kind of way, Yugi just shuddered thinking about it.**

**He closed his eyes, angrily slamming his fist against the mirror, causing a spider web of cracks to appear in the middle of the mirror where his reflection was staring back at him.**

**He cradled his fist leaning against the wall not even noticing that his fist was bleeding. He slid down to the wall and ended up sitting on the dirty white and black tiled floor, his back pressed against the wall.**

'**Why me, and why now? Ugh! Why can't he just leave me the fuck alone?!' he screamed in his mind as he stared down at his bloody fist, finally noticing the crimson blood that was trailing down his wrist, dripping onto floor that he was sitting on.**

**He pulled out a white tank top that he had in his bag, from when he had changed into his school uniform that morning. He wrapped the shirt tightly around his fist absorbing the blood, wincing from the slight pain it was causing him, as he turned the once white tank top a dark crimson color.**

**Once his hand had stopped bleeding, he tossed the bloody shirt back inside his bag along with the rest of his books and stuff as he shakily stood up. He used the wall he was leaning against to support him…**

**((scene change/Yami's p.o.v))**

**Yami had headed towards his next class though he couldn't pay attention to anything, his thoughts kept drifting off to Yugi. He couldn't help but wonder if he was alright.**

'**I just hope I didn't push him over the edge. What the hell was I thinking, why did I think that it would even work? Yeah he's not even speaking to me, so kissing him like that was a brilliant idea.' Yami thought sarcastically to himself, staring ahead of him lost in his own thoughts.**

**Tea looked over at Yami, she had standing right outside the classroom when the little incident between Yugi and Yami had occurred, but she could still tell that there was something troubling him.**

**She leaned over in her seat. "What's wrong?" she asked Yami in concern cheerfulness in her voice.**

**This had snapped Yami out of his thoughts, he wasn't expecting anyone to notice that he was spacing out. "It's nothing, I'm fine." he lied giving her a fake smile.**

"**Yami I can tell when you're lying, what's wrong?" she tried asking him again, though this time her voice was soft, almost as though she genuinely wanted to help him.**

**He sighed running his fingers through his multi-colored spikes giving in as he told her what had happened.**

**She just sighed, not saying anything at first. "I'm not surprised, you seem to care a lot about him… if you want… maybe I can help you win him back." she suggested surprising him.**

**She truly wanted Yami to be happy and she could tell that she wasn't helping matters by being a bitch to Yugi.**

"**Why I thought you hated Yugi?" he asked her confused.**

"**I don't hate him… I'm just mad at him for pushing all his friends away from him. I love you and want you to be happy, even if its not me." she explained holding his hand in hers.**

**He smiled squeezing her hand tightly glad that she was willing to help him.**

**She felt him squeeze her hand and she squeezed his back, glad to see that what she had said made him happy. 'So I was right all along, it wasn't me he wanted… it was Yugi.' she thought to herself smiling sadly. Yeah she was sad that Yami was choosing Yugi over her, but she wasn't mad about it…**

**((scene change/ Yugi's p.o.v))**

**He wrapped his arms his around his stomach hugging himself as he kept his head bent low trudging his way though the hallway. He was trying to make his way outside, but bumped into Joey.**

**Joey smiled kind of surprised to see Yugi by himself though he seemed sad. He grabbed his arm gently causing Yugi to look up at him.**

"**I'm sorry Joey." Yugi stuttered out trying to walk away from him.**

"**Hey Yugi, you alright?" Joey asked him in concern, not hearing his soft apology or noticing the cuts Yugi had on his hand, since both of his hands were in his pockets.**

"**Yeah I'm fine Joey." Yugi said offering him a fake smile as he ran his thumb over one of fingers that had a small cut across it from earlier.**

**Joey was about to say something else but Yugi just smiled up at him, walking away from him and towards the two double doors that lead outside.**

**Joey just stared at him watching Yugi walk away, rubbing the back of his neck and shook his head. 'Liar, I could definitely tell that there was something troubling him.' he thought to himself as he headed to his last class of the day…**

**Once Yugi was outside, he walked towards the small courtyard hoping to be left alone. 'I know Joey was just trying to help me, but I didn't want him to feel sorry for me.' he thought bitterly to himself hearing two familiar voices talking to one another.**

**As he got closer to a small wooden bench he could hear Bakura's voice yelling at Ryou. He froze at the spot he was at. He didn't want to go back inside the school building, but he also didn't want to interrupt whatever they were talking about.**

**He sat on the ground a few inches away from their voices, barely hearing what they were talking about. Usually he didn't hide from them, but right now he just wanted to be left alone even from them…**

**((Ryou's p.o.v))**

**Ryou just looked at Bakura sadly feeling upset for making him angry. "I-I'm sorry Bakura I-I didn't mean to upset you… I-I shouldn't of said anything." Ryou stuttered closing his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face.**

**Bakura sighed at this, he could clearly tell that Ryou felt bad for what he had said, and tell that he hadn't meant what he had said. "Whatever Ryou, I'll just have to prove you wrong on this one." he said smirking obviously not angry at Ryou any more. **

**Yugi could hear his name being mentioned, he arched an eyebrow at this. Curiously he stood up from his hiding place walking closer to them. He cleared his throat gaining their attention as they stared up at him.**

**Ryou was a little surprised not hearing Yugi approaching them, but just smiled at him anyways. While Bakura just smirked at this, staring back and forth between Ryou and Yugi.**

"**Hey Yugi, what's up?" Ryou asked his friend curiously surprised to see that he wasn't in class, he wondered if something might of happened.**

"**Nothing, I just needed some fresh air is all. I didn't expect to see you both out here though." Yugi said, sitting on the ground once more, leaning his back against the wooden bench.**

**Bakura didn't say anything but just shrugged moving to sit on the ground beside Yugi. Now that he was closer to the younger boy, he could tell that there was in fact, something troubling him. **

"**How come, did something happen Yugi?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

**Ryou offered Yugi a gently smile though Yugi didn't say anything in response to Bakura's question.**

"**Yugi?…" Ryou said trying to gain his attention, though Yugi just fidgeted with his hands not answering either one of them.**

"**Yugi what happened?" Bakura asked, this time a little more force added to the question, trying to get Yugi to answer him.**

"**It's nothing-" Yugi started to explain but Bakura cut him off by brushing his lips against Yugi's. He stared into Yugi's eyes hoping that this would get him to answer him.**

**Yugi's face turned a bright red as he smiled finally seeming to snap out of the slight trance he was in. "Now why don't you tell me what happened." Bakura said smiling.**

**Yugi looked down at his hands in his lap, the one that he had injured earlier was hidden underneath his other hand. Yugi didn't say anything at first only placing his injured hand in Bakura's.**

**Bakura flinched seeing the cuts and dried blood that covered Yugi's right hand. "What happened, who did this to you Yugi? Tell me." Bakura demanded squeezing his hand lightly.**

**Yugi grimaced at this feeling a slight pain shoot up his arm. He shoved his hand out of Bakura's grasp as a small tear slid down Yugi's face. **

"**I did." Yugi muttered weakly.**

**Bakura's eyes widened slightly in surprise not expecting that. "Why, I thought we talked about this already." Bakura said angrily.**

"**I know, but-" Yugi started to explain though Bakura had cut him off.**

"**No Yugi there's no excuse for this, but tell me… why, why did you do this to yourself, again?" Bakura asked him curiously his voice softening slightly.**

"**I-It… I-It… happened earlier… Y-Yami had stayed behind and he… h-he kissed me." Yugi explained biting his lower lip, grazing it with his teeth.**

**Bakura placed one of his fingers gently beneath Yugi's chin lifting his chin up so that their eyes met. He reached for Yugi's injured hand again, this time he gently traced his finger over one of the cuts that was on his middle finger that stretched down to the middle his palm.**

"**Still that doesn't give you the reason to hurt yourself like this. Come on you should get it checked out and looked at." Bakura said standing up and extended a hand to help him stand up as well.**

**Yugi flinched again, but didn't pull away this time. He nodded his head solemnly agreeing with him. He took his offered hand with his other hand and shakily stood up.**

**Yugi followed Bakura back inside the school building walking slightly behind him, as they silently made their way to the nurses office…**

**A/N- Yay another interesting chapter as the plot thickens hehe, Oh yeah the part where Yugi punches the mirror I think someone on here gave me a similar idea, I don't remember, but I saw it happen on the show One Tree Hill (very good show sad I can remember something from a show but something entirely different and I'm screwed) Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for my rambling and taking forever to update please read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

**A/N- Hehe I was going to combine this chapter with the last one but a better idea came to me grins wickedly for the evil plans that warp my fragile little mind hehe**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so stop asking me for money glares at the voices in my head**

**I'd like to thank Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic.**

**Ryou stood there silently watching Yugi and Bakura walk back inside the building and head down the hallway. Whatever had happened between Yugi and Bakura once he had left, Ryou wasn't sure, but he didn't have time to worry about that. For now he had something he had to go take care of first…**

'**Hmm… I wonder if… nah that would only piss Bakura off even more, I doubt it would hardly make him jealous.' Ryou thought to himself as someone's hand had rested on his shoulder, snapping him out of his train of thought.**

"**Oh hey Joey what's up?" he asked the other boy cheerfully, hiding any intent that he was thinking of any dark thoughts. Dark thoughts of which he usually didn't even venture towards. That was usually how Bakura acted and he would usually be the one to try and stop Bakura from whatever he was planning, but something inside Ryou had changed somehow.**

"**Hey Ryou, have ya seen Yug today at all by any chance?" Joey asked him curiously leaning against the locker, he was hoping that Ryou would know what was troubling Yugi.**

"**Yeah I saw him just a few minutes ago, why what's up?" Ryou asked him curiously.**

"**Do you know where he went, I just wanted to make sure he was alright is all. I ran into him earlier and… he seemed like he was tryin to hide somethin from me." Joey explained smiling, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.**

"**I wouldn't worry too much about it Joey, I just saw him go down the hallway with Bakura and he seemed perfectly fine to me." Ryou said trying to reassure him.**

"**Look Ryou just because he doesn't want anything to do with me, doesn't mean I don't still care 'bout him, he's still my friend and hopefully you are too." Joey said smirking as he looked down at the empting hallway as the other students around them started to head towards whatever class they were supposed to be in.**

**Joey didn't say anything though he didn't believe Ryou, he could tell that there was something troubling him as well. Joey opened his mouth to say something, but choose to dismiss it. "What does he even see in him anyway?" Joey asked smirking and turned back to stare down at Ryou.**

"**You mean what does Yugi see in Bakura? Hmm… I'm not so sure myself." Ryou said shrugging his shoulders, about to walk away though Joey's arm was still resting on his shoulder.**

"**Wait, why do I get the feelin that ya don't want them to be together?" Joey asked arching his eyebrows at this. Ryou didn't answer, but just looked down at the ground not saying anything nor looking back up at Joey.**

**Joey lightly placed his hand underneath his chin lifting Ryou's head upwards so that both of their eyes met one another. "Ryou?…" Joey started, wondering what he could say to make the other boy feel better.**

"**It's nothing Joey, I-I'm happy for them… maybe you should be too." Ryou said before he lightly brushed Joey's hand away from him before he headed down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.**

"**Hmm… well it doesn't seem like you're very happy at all, at least to me." Joey said softly out loud to the now deserted hallway as he started to head towards his last class of the day…**

**((scene change/ Yugi's p.o.v))**

**Yugi and Bakura were approaching the nurse's office, Yugi was still walking slightly behind Bakura. Yugi having no desire to go in there and have to explain to the nurse what had happened to him. **

**So once they were a few steps away from the room, Yugi stopped walking and waited for Bakura to see that he wasn't walking behind him anymore.**

**Bakura noticed this and turned around to face Yugi, he could tell that Yugi didn't want to go in there. "Come on Yugi, you have to let the nurse at least clean it up, that way it won't get inflected." Bakura explained grabbing Yugi's arm, practically dragging him closer to the nurse's office.**

**Yugi just pushed his arm away struggling against Bakura's hand that was around his upper arm. "No… she'll see all the other cuts and want to know how they all got there…" Yugi started to explain biting his lower lip, trying to prevent his body from shaking.**

"**And, so what? We'll just tell her that you got in a bloody accident or something. Come on Yugi, do you really believe that she'll think anything else of it?" Bakura said as he wrapped his hand around Yugi's upper arm once more. **

'**I will get you there, one way or another, whether Yugi agreed with me or not…' he thought to himself as they continued their way down the hallway. Bakura dragging Yugi behind him, as Yugi struggled to break free from his tight resistant grasp…**

**((scene change))**

**Ryou wondered the halls confused. 'After all this time Joey and most of the others still seem to care a lot about Yugi, even though he doesn't hang out with any of them anymore. Hmm… maybe there's something I can do to change things between them?' Ryou thought to himself as he thought of earlier when Joey had tried to ask him about Yugi.**

"**Hmm… or maybe I can start with getting Joey to help me?" he thought to himself out loud as he headed back towards the last class of the day, since he also had that class with Joey and the rest of the gang.**

**Ryou sat beside Joey, taking him by surprise. He just smiled at Joey innocently, noticing Yami and Tea were sitting behind them, their heads bent low near one another, their foreheads almost touching as they talked in hushed whispers.**

"**I wonder what they're talking 'bout?" Joey muttered out loud causing Tea to look up and smile at him innocently.**

"**It's nothing for you to worry about Joey, unless you want to hear about me and Yami's sex life." Tea said laughing noticing Joey's eyes widening in surprise and fear at this. **

"**Naw that's okay, I think you should keep that between the two of you." Joey said making Tea just laugh at his reaction.**

**Yami just rolled his eyes at this as he looked up as well, though his eyes had landed on Ryou's. He offered Yami a smile seeing their eyes meet in silence.**

"**So Ryou… do you know where Yugi is?" Yami asked him curiously trying to break the awkward silence that had filled the room after Tea's comment.**

"**No… not since earlier, when I was outside talking to Bakura." Ryou explained still surprised that they were even talking to him. **

"**Talking to Bakura about what?" Tea asked overhearing what Ryou had just said, wondering if it was time to place her plan into action.**

"……" **Ryou was silent at this not knowing exactly how to answer Tea's question, especially since Yami was in the room and his eyes were still on him, it was starting to unsettle him, especial since he was thinking of the thoughts he had wondered earlier.**

**Joey was about to ask Ryou another question, seeing that he was uneasy about something, when the bell had finally rang, signaling the end of the school day.**

**Yami was the first one to leave the room, trying to look for Yugi once more and try and smooth things out between the two of them.**

**Ryou left soon after, not wanting to be left alone with Joey and Tea and allow them to fire more questions at him.**

**Joey was about to go after him seeing his unease, when Tea grabbed his arm holding him back.**

"**What's wrong Tea?" Joey asked her confused, though only receiving a friendly smile from her. **

"**Nothing, why would you think anything was wrong?" she asked him smiling at him innocently.**

"**Okay so if nothin' is wrong, than what's with da whisperin between you and Yami?" he asked her curiously.**

"**Nothing, he just wanted to make sure that I was okay… we broke up last night." she explained still a little upset about it, but she tried not to let it show on her face.**

"**Oh, how come?" Joey asked her surprised since they had seemed kind of close the day before and up until now.**

"**Well he made it clear that he just wanted us to stay friends and nothing more than that, plus… he wants Yugi." she explained quietly lowering her gaze once she had explained this to Joey, a small sign of hurt shown in her soft brown eyes.**

"**Yeah but he's with Bakura, right?" he asked still not liking the fact that Yugi could stand to be around someone like Bakura, and had pushed them all away.**

"**Yeah, but if you haven't noticed we're not the only ones that aren't happy about it." she said her eyes landing on Ryou's back as she watched him disappear down the hallway and around the corner.**

"**You mean Ryou?" Joey asked taken aback by this, he thought that Ryou would be the only one that would be happy for Yugi and Bakura.**

"**Yeah, probably not for the same reasons as us, but I think that he feels like he's being pushed aside for Yugi." Tea explained smirking seeing that Joey was starting to realize the plot behind her ingenious plan.**

"**But that don't make sense Tea, why would Bakura push Ryou aside just to be with Yugi?" Joey asked obviously still confused.**

"**Well maybe Ryou thinks that Bakura is trying to use Yugi for some reason." Tea suggested remembering the little bit of Ryou and Bakura's conversation that she had overheard earlier while she was outside during gym class.**

"**And so what, what can we do 'bout it?" Joey asked still not understanding what Tea was trying to imply here.**

"**Well maybe if we make Bakura seem jealous somehow, he'll show Ryou that he's right about this." Tea explained grinning as she ran one of her hands through her short brown hair.**

"**And how are we supposed to do dat?" Joey asked as they made their way out of the classroom and towards where they usually met up with everyone else after school.**

"**Simple, all you have to do is make Bakura jealous by making it seem like you like Ryou." Tea explained as she turned around on her heal and walked away.**

**Joey's eyes widened in shock as it finally registered in his tiny brain, what Tea had wanted him to do. 'Can I really do dat? Even if I could, do I really want to?' he thought to himself confused, scratching the back of his head as he headed outside where he saw Ryou walking through the school gates, obviously about to start walking home.**

"**Hey Ryou, wait up!" Joey called out to him as he walked past Duke and Tristan, who were both staring at him strangely, as he picked up his pace trying to catch up with Ryou.**

**Ryou heard the blonde male calling out to him to stop and wait up for him to catch up to him. He slightly hesitated before stopping and turned around staring at the ground. "What's up Joey, did you need something from me?" he asked Joey confused.**

"**Naw I wanted to give ya a ride home, seeing as ya have no one else to give ya a ride." Joey offered as he had finally caught up to him, struggling to catch his breath.**

**Ryou just shrugged his shoulders up once nodding as he expected to see the rest of the gang surround them. "Where's everyone else?" he asked Joey confused.**

"**Probably with Yami, after school they usually either head to the arcade or to his house to hang out and stuff. It's usually the same thing, so I thought I'd try hangin out with you, if ya don't mind." Joey explained as he lead Ryou towards the school parking lot where his black pick up truck was at.**

"**No, but why now… why me?" Ryou asked, he wasn't trying to sound rude, but besides Yugi or Serenity no one else had really talked to him, outside Yugi's little group.**

"**Well you seemed kinda lonely earlier, though I guess it seems weird to ya, huh?" Joey asked smirking as they both stepped inside the truck.**

"**No it's not weird, I'm just... surprised." Ryou admitted softly.**

"**Well don't be, so where too?" Joey asked him as he turned the key in the ignition bringing the truck to life.**

**Ryou didn't answer him, he just kept quiet, continuing to stare out the window.**

"**How 'bout da arcade?" Joey suggested, it seemed like a fun idea to him, plus he figured it was most likely that the gang was going to the game shop.**

**Ryou just nodded not taking his eyes off the window.**

'**Dis will be harder than I thought, he's just like Yugi.' Joey thought to himself kind of amused at how much the two were alike…**

**Once they had reached the arcade Joey smiled to himself expecting to see a lot of people there. He took a deep breath as they headed inside and found themselves a table.**

**What Joey wasn't expecting was to see was Yugi and Bakura there as well. 'Isn't this a nice surprise?' he thought to himself as his eyes met with Bakura's.**

'**What the bloody hell is Ryou doing here with that pathetic mortal?' Bakura thought to himself angrily as he noticed Joey staring at him, he just glared at him as the hand wrapped around Yugi's waist tightened as they found a table to sit at as well.**

"**What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked him in concern noticing that his grip around his wais had tightened slightly.**

"**It's nothing Yugi, don't worry about it." Bakura said trying to drop the subject.**

"**Is it about Ryou, you two have been avoiding each other all day." Yugi said concern filling his eyes, he didn't want to see his two friends fighting.**

"**Yeah but I don't want to talk about it, so just let it go for now." Bakura said giving him a reassuring smile.**

"**But Bakura-" Yugi started again he wanted to know what they were fighting about.**

"**I said drop it Yugi, I don't want to bloody talk about it." Bakura snapped his eyes narrowing into slits.**

**Yugi just nodded as he pulled away from Bakura, a wounded look in his eyes. "Okay I'll be right back I'm going to get us something to drink." Yugi explained walking away from Bakura.**

**Bakura was going to call Yugi back, feeling slightly guilty for the pained look he had caused him, but Yugi had already walked away from him, not hearing Bakura calling his name.**

**Joey noticed this as he told Ryou the same thing wanting to talk to Yugi. This gave Bakura the perfect opportunity to ask Ryou what he was doing here.**

"**Oh hello Bakura." Ryou said cheerfully noticing his darker half appearing him as he sat in the seat across from him.**

"**Ryou what the bloody hell are you doing here, and with that pathetic mortal?" Bakura demanded pointing an accusing finger in Joey's direction.**

"**He asked me to come here with him, why does it bother you?" Ryou asked him smiling at him innocently.**

"**No not yet, why is there a reason why it should?" Bakura snapped getting the impression that Ryou was trying to piss him off.**

"**No not at all." Ryou said as he noticed Joey coming back to their table a pitcher of soda in his hands…**

"**Hey Yugi what are ya doing here?" Joey asked as he approached him.**

**Yugi looked up surprised to see that Joey was even talking to him. "Oh well I thought it would be nice to come here and hang out. Where's the rest of the gang?" Yugi asked surprised not to see the rest of the gang along side him.**

"**There hangin out with Yami at the gang shop, they might come here afterwards." Joey explained smiling at Yugi.**

"**Okay well I'll see you later." Yugi said as he grabbed something to drink as he headed back over to his table.**

'**This should be interesting.' Joey thought to himself bitterly as he headed back to his own table as well…**

**End of chapter 9 Yay! I hope you guys like where this is heading I'm still not sure what I plan to do with Yugi and Yami yet, I just haven't planed it out that far yet, actually I wasn't expecting this fic to be this long because I honestly didn't think anybody would even read it, let alone enjoy it. Well anyways please read and review and I will try to update this fic soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- **

"**character speaking"**

'**character's thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and if you don't believe me than good luck trying to find me to sue my ass for Elmo knows where you live muwhahahaha (okay someone seriously take the sugar away from me it just makes me act retarded and evil) **

**I'd like to thank Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic**

**Once Yugi had headed back to his table, he saw Bakura and Ryou talking to one another, he smiled to himself glad to see that whatever they were fighting about was over with.**

"**Hey guys everything alright now?" Yugi asked them cheerfully.**

"**Yeah for now, let's go play one of the shooting games Yugi." Ryou suggested as he grabbed Yugi's arm leading him away from the table.**

**Joey just smiled as he watched them heading over to one of the games, he was going to join them, but noticed that Bakura was sitting at the table all by himself.**

"**Hey Bakura, I wasn't excepting to see ya here." Joey said as he sat in the seat across from him. Bakura just looked up glaring at him.**

**Bakura didn't say anything at first as he just continued to glare at Joey in silence. "And neither was I, but yet here you are sneering into my face as though you're better than me. Ha like a mere mortal such as you can be better than me." he snapped as he stood up and headed outside.**

"**How mature just walk away." Joey said before Bakura had even reached the double door entrance. Bakura's eyes darkened as he took a few quick angry strides back to the table, slamming his fist down on the table, barely missing Joey's hand.**

"**Don't try to mess with things you can't even begin to comprehend you stupid mortal." Bakura spat in his face, he was tempted to call forth the powers of the ring and teach Joey a lesson to show him who he was dealing with.**

**Yugi and Ryou had stopped playing their game as they heard the loud bang of Bakura's fist making contact with the blue marble table top.**

**Yugi and Ryou had both rushed over to the table, Ryou sitting beside Joey to make sure he was alright and that Bakura hadn't done anything to harm him. While Yugi placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder tentatively trying to gain his attention.**

**Bakura just shook Yugi's hand away from him as he stormed outside. Though Yugi had still followed him. "Bakura what's wrong, Did Joey say something to upset you?" Yugi asked him in concern, he could tell that whatever Joey had said, must of upset him.**

"**He didn't say anything to me Yugi." Bakura muttered gritting his teeth together in order to try and keep his voice calm.**

"**So than why are you so upset?" Yugi asked him confused.**

"**Because of the game he's trying to pull with Ryou." Bakura snapped glaring up at Yugi though still trying to not take his anger out on him.**

"**What do you mean?" Yugi was utterly lost by the whole concept.**

"**Well Ryou thought that he could piss me off by being with that pathetic mortal friend of yours." Bakura snapped as he walked away having the urge to hit something.**

**Yugi was about to go after him, when a bitter thought entered his mind. 'What reason would Ryou have to piss off Bakura, probably to prove that he was wrong about something.' he thought bitterly to himself, he just hoped that he had nothing to do with it, whatever it was…**

**Bakura had wandered off not sure where to go, as it started to rain. 'Bloody hell, like this was what I need on top of everything else.' he thought angrily to himself not even realizing that he had summoned the shadow realm around him, taking out an innocent by stander that had accidentally bumped into him knocking him to the ground.**

'**That ought to teach the bloody idiot to watch where they're walking next time.' he thought to himself feeling a little bit of his anger wash away.**

**((Yugi's p.o.v))**

**Yugi stared at Bakura's back as he watched him walk away as it had started to rain. He sighed heading back inside, he had a lot of unanswered questions and the first person he knew that could answer a few of them was Ryou…**

**((Ryou's p.o.v))**

"**So what was that all about?" Ryou asked Joey curiously as he had seen him arguing with Bakura.**

"**Nothing really, him just actin' like his usual jerkish self, actin' as though he's better than everyone else." Joey said bitterly taking a sip of his drink as he stared down at the table.**

"**What do you mean, what did he say to you exactly?" Ryou asked him curiously knowing full well that Bakura took things out on people and that Joey sometimes exaggerated a little.**

"**Well all I said was that I was surprised to see him and Yugi here… and I was. And he started flippin' out sayin' that I thought I was better than him, which in a way I kinda am." Joey explained still angry at the way Bakura had treated him.**

"**Hmm… he was probably upset about something else, maybe he was mad at me and took his anger out on you." Ryou explained looking away from Joey feeling ashamed.**

"**But why, why would he be mad at you?" Joey asked him confused.**

"**Well he thinks I'm here with you to get back at him for being with Yugi. He thinks I'm jealous of what they have." Ryou explained absent mindedly playing with a strand of his white hair.**

"**Well are you jealous of them?" Joey asked him curious wanting to know the answer for himself and also to see if what Tea had suggested earlier was right.**

"**I don't know… I'm happy for both of them, really I am. It's just… when I see them alone together I just get the impression that Bakura is trying to use Yugi for something, but Bakura thinks that that's just me being jealous." Ryou explained quietly, looking over at Joey, as he felt Joey place his hand on his shoulder, moving to sit beside him, instead of across from him.**

"**Ryou do ya really think that if you were in a relationship that these feelings would go away?" Joey asked him curiously.**

"**Maybe I hope that I'm wrong about it all, but I have this weird feeling that I'm not, but maybe the other person could help me get these thoughts off my mind." Ryou said sighing as he closed his eyes resting his head against the top of the booth they were sitting at.**

**Joey smiled as he moved Ryou's head so that it was resting on his shoulder. Ryou's eyes widened at the sudden movement, though surprisingly he didn't jerk away.**

"**J-Joey what are you doing?" Ryou asked him in surprise as he felt Joey brushing a few loose strands of his soft white hair out of his face.**

"**I thought you would of figured it out by now." Joey said playfully kissing his cheek lightly as he stood up and went to go play one of the racing games.**

**He just sat there his face turning a bright red. 'Why? I don't get it? I never would of thought that Joey would like me as a friend, let alone more than that.' he thought to himself as he watched Joey get up and walk over to a set of race car driving games…**

**Yugi watched hidden behind one of the shooting games. He had seen what had just happened and was even more confused. 'I don't get it, I thought Joey liked Mai?' Yugi thought to himself confused as he made his way to where Ryou was still sitting.**

"**Hey Ryou." Yugi said brightly making his friend look up, he seemed surprised to see that Yugi was still here.**

**Ryou heard Yugi's voice greeting him as he approached his table sitting across from him. "Hey Yugi, what are you still doing here, I thought you left?" he asked Yugi confused.**

"**I was about to but it started raining, besides I have a question that I needed to ask you." Yugi started to explain.**

"**Oh okay I'll try to answer it for you if I can, what's up?" Ryou asked him not sure what Yugi was going to ask him.**

"**What do you and Bakura keep arguing about?" he asked him, taking Ryou by surprise.**

'**Crap, why that question, and why now? I knew he was going to ask me sooner or later, but I was hoping it would be later rather than sooner.' Ryou thought to himself not sure how to answer him, he was planning on just telling him the truth, but how would Yugi take this, surely he would get upset.**

"**Well… he was upset that he saw me here with Joey." he started to explain, it was the truth but that wasn't the answer he had wanted to give him, and Yugi could tell.**

"**Okay, but what about earlier, back at school?" Yugi asked him having the feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was something else besides Joey that they were arguing about.**

"**Oh that… well… I told Bakura that I could tell that maybe he's trying to use you for some reason. Look Yugi don't be mad at me, it's just I don't want to see him hurt you." Ryou said wanting to take back what he had just said at the pained look in Yugi's eyes.**

"**And why do you think that? Is that what you want to happen Ryou, that Bakura hurts me so badly to the point that I don't even want to keep living?" Yugi spat at him angrily as he ran a finger over the bandages that were wrapped around his hand that he had injured earlier that day.**

"**No Yugi, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to hurt yourself that badly. Is that what happened to your hand?" Ryou asked noticing the bandages around his hand as well before Yugi had noticed this and quickly placed both his hands in his pant pockets.**

"**Why did you even think that Bakura would want to hurt me? Are you jealous, did you think that if Bakura believed you than he would push me aside and be with you, is that what you want to happen?" Yugi asked him angrily before standing up, he had had enough.**

"**No Yugi, I shouldn't of said anything at all. Why does everyone think I'm jealous, I just don't want to see you get hurt, is that so wrong?" Ryou said sadly seeing Yugi angrily stand up.**

"**Because you are Ryou and the sooner you see that for yourself the sooner you'll see why I'm so upset about it. If you want Bakura to yourself that badly than fine take him, I don't even feel like I deserve him anyway." Yugi snapped before he had left heading outside into the rain as he started the long slow walk towards the game shop…**

**((scene change/ Yami's p.o.v))**

**Yami was closing down the shop as he heard the bell above the door ring as Yugi had entered the game shop dripping wet from the rain outside.**

"**Hey Yugi." Yami said surprised to see him there, not knowing what else to say to him.**

**Yugi just nodded as he continued to head upstairs towards his room, slamming the door shut behind him.**

'**Well at least this time he didn't seem to be mad at me.' Yami thought to himself, he couldn't help but smile at this as he headed upstairs and sat on the floor outside Yugi's room. This time he would wait for Yugi to calm down before he tried to talk to him.**

**On the other side of the door Yugi had turned on his CD player turning the volume up as high as it would go as he sat on his bed. He pulled out a small notebook and started to write until his hand started to hurt from holding the pen so tightly in his hand.**

**He threw both objects towards the bedroom door, in his mind it was hitting whoever he was mad at, this time it wasn't Yami it was Ryou.**

'**Why would he even think that? Is it even true, if it is than I want nothing more to do with Bakura, but what if it's not true, what if it's a lie?' Yugi thought to himself confused as he reached for the small box on his dresser where he kept all his razor blades and knives at.**

**He closed his eyes not having to see what he was doing he had done it so many times by now. He first reached for one of the thin metallic razor blades that he had taken from a shaving razor that was in the bathroom.**

**He made a small gash across his arm, cutting along the lines of one his older cuts that had left a scar down his left forearm. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his arm as he reached for a long razor blade. This one was from the full length mirror that he had punched with both of his hands shattering it into pieces.**

**He than ran a long thin red line across going down the cut he had just made, feeling his arm bleed even more. He smiled to himself lost in the rush it gave him. He than grabbed a small dagger that he had found and ran a long line down from his right elbow down to his wrist letting blood run down his right arm and dripping onto the dark blue comforter.**

**He stared down at his wrist where he had stopped as he grabbed another shard of glass, this one was stained with his blood at the tip and all along the edges of it. He was about to cut his wrist, when he heard a knock on his door.**

"**Damn it, I'll be right there just give me a second!" he yelled to whoever it was on the other side of the door, though they must of not of heard him, because they kept knocking.**

**Yugi dumped all the blades back into the box and rapidly slid it underneath the bed for now as he grabbed a black hoodie throwing it over his head to hid the cuts he had just made, pulling the comforter up into a ball on the floor to hide the red splotch of blood.**

"**Come in!" Yugi yelled out to them after he unlocked the door and threw it open, frowning at Yami as he sat back down on the bed crossing his legs underneath one another.**

"**What do you want?" Yugi spat at him curiously.**

"**Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were alright, you seemed kind of upset when you came in." Yami started to explain as he walked over to Yugi sitting down on the bed beside him.**

"**I'm fine, you can leave now." Yugi said quietly though there was no anger in his voice only sadness.**

"**If you say so, though you were never really good at lying, you still aren't." Yami said smiling as he picked up the notebook that was lying on the bed. He was about to flip it open and look through it, when Yugi had snatched it out of his hands.**

"**Fine stay here if you want." Yugi said for the first time he wasn't screaming at Yami to leave the room.**

**Yami just smiled at this as he moved a strand of his wet hair out of his face. Yugi only flinched at this as he felt Yami's hand touch his face. "What are you working on?" he asked since Yugi had opened the book to a blank page and had started writing.**

"**A poem, why are you even still here, you'd usually leave by now." Yugi said quietly not looking up at Yami.**

"**What's it about?" Yami asked choosing to ignore his other question for now.**

"**Does it matter, besides you didn't answer my question, you just chose to ignore it like you do me." Yugi said sadly finally looking up at stare at Yami.**

"**Well usually when I try to get close to you, we get into a fight and you push me away. This time we're not screaming at one another and I'm glad. It reminds me of how things used to be between us." Yami said as Yugi returned to his poem.**

"**We only fight because you always have to bring up what used to be, like now you couldn't go two minutes without bringing up the past, could you? And if you must know it's about death and the peace it brings us." Yugi said quietly taking Yami by surprise.**

**Yami frowned at this not knowing what to say at first, he could tell that he was starting to upset Yugi. "I didn't mean to upset you, but Yugi I'm not the only one that pushed, you pushed me away to." Yami said surprised that Yugi only blamed him for what had happened between them.**

"**Yeah well I had a good reason to push you away, you kept ignoring me when I needed you the most, but no you had other more important things to take care of, just like everyone else." Yugi explained angrily as he glared at Yami.**

"**Is that what you think Yugi, or are you just trying not to face the truth, that when your grandpa passed away you pushed everyone else away from you, instead of letting them help you get through it. Maybe that's why they eventually pushed away from you, they just gave up trying to get through to you." Yami explained softly as he stood up and walked out the room and headed down the hall to his own room.**

"**That's not true!" he screamed throwing the notebook at the spot Yami was just standing at.**

**Yugi just stared blankly at the open door and into the empty hallway as an idea had finally came to him. After he talked to Bakura he would find out if Ryou was telling him the truth or not. And if he wasn't than he had nothing to worry about, but if he was than Yugi had a plan that would make things right…**

**End of chapter 10 hehe don't worry the next chapter won't be the last though I am almost done this fic. Anyways please read and review or else Elmo will find you and tickle you to death evil laugh for Elmo knows where you live!... more evil laughter I'm just kidding but seriously I need to stay away from sugar, though it fuels my warped and fragile little mind**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-**

"**character speaking"**

'**character's thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously mentally incapable of owning anything except for my own evil ideas, so how can I possibly own Yu-Gi-Oh so there ha (smiles… OO sees a sharp metal shiny object… OO pretty)**

**I'd like to thank Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic**

**Yugi had made the short walk to Bakura's house even though the rain had started up again, he just sighed feeling the dried blood on his arms sticking to the sleeves of his black hoodie as he was approaching Bakura's house.**

**He knocked on the door a few times, he figured that Ryou was still out with Joey, though seeing them together in that kind of way was a little strange but there was nothing he could do about it.**

**After a few minutes of waiting Yugi saw the porch light flick on as the door opened.**

"**Hey Yugi what are you doing here, do you ever go home?" Bakura asked playfully as he dragged Yugi inside the house, shutting the door behind him.**

"**Haha yeah but sometimes things are better when I'm here with you." Yugi said feeling Bakura drag him inside shutting the door behind them.**

"**Aww isn't someone in a bloody loving mood." Bakura said sarcastically sitting on the sofa, obviously he was still pissed off from earlier.**

"**Yeah are you still upset about what happened at the arcade?" Yugi asked him tentatively as he sat down on the sofa beside him.**

"**No why did something else happen after I left?" Bakura asked wondering if Yugi had went back inside the arcade when he had left, since Yugi hadn't tried running after him.**

"**Yeah but I'm not sure if I should tell you, it might piss you off more than you already are." Yugi explained quietly playing with the two strings on his hoodie.**

"**Maybe it will, maybe it won't, why don't you tell me and find out. Or do you want to be like Ryou and hide every little damn thing from me?" Bakura asked forcing Yugi to stare at him instead of at his hoodie.**

"**I saw Ryou and Joey together, they were kissing." Yugi explained taking Bakura by surprise, but it quickly faded.**

"**Good maybe it'll give Ryou a reason to stop being so bloody attached to me." Bakura said angrily.**

"**Why are you still in such a foul mood?" Yugi asked him curiously usually he didn't act like this around him.**

"**Because of the things Ryou keeps bloody accusing me off." Bakura explained angrily.**

"**What things, that you're trying to use me for something?" Yugi asked him gently remembering what Ryou had told him at the arcade earlier.**

"**Oh so he told you too, and I'm guessing you believe him?" Bakura asked expecting Yugi to say yes to this.**

"**I'm not sure what to believe, I thought that things between me and Yami would never be the same, now I'm not so sure. Than all this… is what Ryou told me true?" Yugi asked him hoping that Ryou was lying to him about it all.**

"**Of course it's not, why would I do that to you after all the things you've been through?" Bakura asked him bitterly as he stood up and walked to the window watching the rain pouring down outside.**

**Yugi stood up as well as he stood next to him wrapping Bakura's arms around his waist as he leaned his head against Bakura's chest.**

"**I didn't think you would, but I just wanted to make sure." Yugi said softly as he watched Bakura trying to take the hoodie off of him.**

"**Wait…" Yugi said knowing that once he took of the hoodie Bakura would see what he had done to himself earlier and would scold him for doing it.**

"**What's wrong?" Bakura asked him confused seeing Yugi suddenly backing away from him.**

**Yugi didn't say anything as he hung his head low pulling the black hoodie up over his head, as the dried blood around the fresh cuts along both his arms greeted Bakura's eyes.**

"**Why did you hurt yourself again Yugi? Did you really believe the bloody lies that Ryou fed you?" he asked Yugi accusingly as he examined his right arm seeing that the knife or whatever he had used to cut himself had came close to cutting his wrist.**

"**No I don't know why I did it, I guess I thought like I had no other choice." Yugi admitted sadly.**

"**That's a damn bloody lie Yugi, you thought you had no other choice to hurt yourself like that, but you chose to come here? What did you think I'd feel sorry for you?" Bakura asked him outraged by what Yugi had just said.**

"**No you never feel sorry for me and I'm glad, I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Yugi started to explain but Bakura had cut him off.**

"**Than what do you want from me Yugi, you obviously came here for something." he suggested angrily.**

"**Do I have to have a reason for coming here, maybe I came here because I wanted to spend time with you? I tried to do that earlier but you just walked away from me, by the way where did you walk off to earlier?" Yugi asked him curiously.**

"**I came here, where else would I go? Why did you even have to cut yourself like that, if all you wanted was to be here with me?" Bakura asked him skeptically.**

"**I got mad at Yami alright, we got in a fight before I came here and this is the only way I know that will make me feel better." Yugi explained sadly.**

"**Why did you even try wasting your time with that asshole, oh that's right you want things to be better between the two of you." Bakura sneered wondering why Yugi would waste him time on Yami after all the things he had put Yugi through.**

"**Maybe… I don't know, why does that bother you so much? I know you hate him, but maybe I don't have to. Yes he did a lot of horrible things that hurt me, but I'm not saying that I won't forgive him if he tries to apologize." Yugi explained seeing Bakura staring at him as though he didn't believe that would ever happen.**

"**I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for a damn miracle to happen, I mean seriously think about who you're talking about here Yugi, the guy has a heart of ice." Bakura explained angrily.**

"**Yeah and you would know wouldn't you?" Yugi muttered thinking back to how Bakura used to treat him before him and Ryou were friends.**

"**So is that why you came here Yugi, to accuse me of not being any better off than the damn bloody pharaoh?" Bakura asked him not wanting to believe what he had just heard Yugi say.**

"**No that's not it, if you would just listen to me instead of twisting my words around than you'd see that." Yugi snapped at him as he grabbed his hoodie throwing it back on as he snatched the front door back open.**

"**Where are you going?" Bakura asked him curiously not expecting him to leave so soon.**

"**To go clear my head, I have a lot to think about." Yugi said quietly as he stepped out into the down pour and made his way towards the park…**

**((scene change/ Yami's p.o.v))**

"**I'd figured you'd come here eventually." Yami said as he noticed Yugi approaching him.**

**Yugi looked up surprised, not expecting to see anyone else here. "Yeah I came here to be alone so state what you want or leave." Yugi snapped at him impatiently not in the mood for more of his tricks.**

"**Look Yugi after you left I thought a lot about what you said and you were right. I shouldn't try to drag you back into what we used to have, obviously that's long gone by now." Yami started to explain as Yugi sat beside him on one of the swings, not saying anything so Yami just continued.**

**Yugi was lost for words as he just stared at the muddy ground beneath him taking in all that Yami was saying.**

"**So what do you want from me?" Yugi had finally asked him his voice sad and quiet.**

"**What I can't have." Yami admitted sadly.**

"**And what's that?" Yugi asked him curiously.**

"**For things to go back to the way they were between us. Look Yugi I'm sorry for the way I treated you, obviously it hurt you more than I thought." Yami said quietly.**

"**Your apology might be too late to save what used to be between us, but I still accept it, but why now? Why wait until now to say this to me?" Yugi asked him not seeing Yami smile, in a small way he had won a little bit. At least Yugi had heard him out and listened to what he had to say.**

"**I know it's too late now, I did figure it out sooner, but you seemed happy being with Bakura and from the other night… I figured you didn't want to hear my apology." Yami admitted softly.**

**Yugi knew what night he was talking about, the night they had first kissed. "So that's what was so important that you wanted to tell me? You're right I might not have listened than, but I'm listening to you now." Yugi smiled at this as Yami looked over at him, he too was smiling at this.**

"**That's all I wanted to hear, so how are things between you and Bakura?" Yam asked as Yugi raised an eyebrow at this in surprise.**

"**Do you really want to know?" Yugi asked him skeptically, true he did want to talk to someone about what had happened between him and Bakura a little while ago, but he never thought that person would be Yami.**

"**Yeah don't seem so surprised about it, I just want to make sure that you're happy." Yami whispered as he stood up to walk closer to Yugi, pushing a strand of his hair that had blown into his eyes.**

**Yugi flinched at seeing how close Yami was to him now as he felt him pushing the strand of his hair out of his eyes. "Bad… it's not working out, I actually just left his place… we got into a fight." Yugi explained bitterly.**

"**A fight about what?" Yami asked making Yugi laugh angrily at this. **

"**About me trying to fix things between us, though I don't see why it upsets him so much." Yugi said confused as he stood up getting off the swing.**

**It all made sense to Yami now, Tea's plan was finally starting to make sense. Bakura was trying to use Yugi to piss him off, well it wasn't working.**

"**I don't know Yugi, maybe you should let him calm down and than try to talk to him again about it." Yami explained choosing not to voice out loud what he was thinking, knowing full well that it would only upset Yugi even more.**

**Yugi just nodded as he started to head back towards the game shop, surprisingly Yami wasn't following alongside him. Yugi turned back around to see Yami still sitting on the other swing, he hadn't even made an attempt to get up.**

"**Aren't you coming with me?" Yugi asked him curiously.**

"**No I have something to take care of first, but I'll meet you back there later." Yami explained offering Yugi a smile. Yugi just shrugged his shoulders at this as he headed towards the game shop.**

**Yami waited until Yugi had walked far enough until he had disappeared before he stood up getting off the swing. 'First I have to make sure my idea is right, before I even try to talk to Yugi about it.' he thought to himself as he made his way towards Ryou's house…**

**((scene change/ Bakura's p.o.v)) **

**Bakura was still staring at the door, it was still open letting the cold icy rain inside. He made no attempt to move or shut the door.**

"**Why didn't I go after him? Damn it what if I forced him to go to the one person he hates most?" Bakura thought to himself bitterly as he noticed a familiar silhouette approaching the house.**

**He was about to get up thinking that it was Yugi and that he had came back to apologize for the way he had treated him, though he frowned seeing that it was Yami, the one person he didn't want to see.**

"**Expecting someone else?" Yami asked as he walked up the front porch steps seeing that the front door was already open.**

"**Yeah someone besides you, why are you even here pharaoh?" Bakura snapped at him through the screen door.**

"**You're not even going to invite me in, how rude. I suppose you'd rather me stand out here in the freezing rain." Yami said choosing to ignore his question.**

"**Yeah maybe that will give you the hint to leave me the hell alone." Bakura snapped getting up and was about to shut the door in Yami's face.**

**Though Yami had stuck his foot in between the small gap preventing Bakura to shut the door in his face. "Ah but don't you want to know why I'm here?" Yami suggested smirking.**

"**Not really I could care less, now go away before I have a reason to use force." Bakura growled not in the mood to hear whatever crap Yami wanted to feed to him.**

"**Look Bakura you are going to hear what I have to say one way or another." Yami growled as he forced the door open, pushing Bakura aside so he could step in and out of the rain.**

**Bakura glared at him as he was shoved aside. "You have five seconds to torture me than after that anything else you have to say you can bore me to death some other time." Bakura said laughing at this as Yami just glared at him.**

"**I just thought that you should know that I know all about your pathetic scheme, trying to get back at me by using Yugi." Yami said accusingly.**

"**Is that what Yugi thinks?" he asked knowing full well that Yugi wouldn't think of anyone like that, well maybe except for Yami.**

"**No and you know it, you have him wrapped around your little finger. Well up into now whatever you said to him earlier is making him start to doubt how much he trusts you." Yami explained smirking.**

"**Wow bravo, you figured this out all on your own, or are you two actually talking besides screaming at one another?" Bakura asked clapping his hands sarcastically.**

"**Yes he had to go to someone to talk to, or did you not see the marks he made to himself?" Yami asked knowing that Bakura had been the one to cause Yugi such pain that he'd resort to cutting himself.**

"**I did but don't go acting as though it's all my bloody thought, you have as much the same amount to blame if not more." Bakura shot back at him bitterly.**

"**I'm not saying I'm not, but at least I made up to him unlike you." Yami said about to leave.**

"**I'm sorry I missed that, what did you do, get down on your knees and beg for Yugi to forgive you?" Bakura asked as Yami turned back to face him.**

"**No I didn't have to beg at all tomb robber, all I had to do was apologize." Yami growled at him.**

"**Still I'm sorry I missed the one time you actually acted like a human being." Bakura said laughing harshly at this watching Yami storm out the door.**

"**Like you would know anything about that, you're far from acting like a human being Bakura." Yami called out over his shoulder as he disappeared.**

'**That might be true, but Yugi doesn't think that, now does he?' Bakura thought to himself smirking Yami was right about his plans, but he doubted that Yugi would listen to Yami about it, or even if he did hear him out he wouldn't believe him…**

**((scene change/ Ryou's p.o.v))**

"**Hey are ya ready?" Joey asked him offering him a ride home seeing that it had started to rain again.**

"**Yeah just give me a sec to finish this game." Ryou said smiling as he joined Joey over at their table grabbing their stuff.**

'**This should be interesting, if Bakura is even home when I get there.' Ryou thought to himself knowing that they would probably start another fight between them.**

**The ride was silent the rest of the way there, as Joey placed one of his hands over Ryou's. "Don't worry I promise to behave." he said grinning, he had an idea what Ryou was worried about.**

'**Though I don't see why he even puts up with the way Bakura treats him.' Joey thought to himself getting angry as they had finally reached Ryou's house.**

**Bakura had heard a car pull up to the house and looked out the front window. His eyes narrowed dangerously into slits as he watched Ryou stepping out of the car.**

"**Well give me a call later if ya wanna hang out sometime, ok?" Joey offered as he smiled waving goodbye to Ryou as he drove off.**

"**Yeah okay I'll see you later Joey." Ryou said smiling over at him as he stepped out of the truck and headed towards the front door. Though his smile faded as he noticed Bakura glaring at the truck, before it disappeared down the road.**

"**Have fun on your little pathetic date?" Bakura asked him bitterly as Ryou had entered the house.**

"**Hmm… well it was going fine until you decided to start trouble as usual." Ryou said quietly as Bakura just glared at him.**

"**It's not my fault, your little friend started it, he had to act all high and bloody mighty on me when his puny existence is nothing compared to mine." Bakura spat angrily.**

"**Again why does it always have to be about you? I was having a good time for once without having to be the damn third wheel and you had to go and fuck it up." Ryou snapped surprising Bakura he had never raised his voice at anyone before no matter how angry he was at them.**

"**And you wonder why people think you're jealous of me and Yugi." Bakura muttered but Ryou had still heard him.**

"**Why does everyone keep saying that? Yes I was pissed off at first when you chose to be with Yugi and not me, but I'm not now. Though tell me why Yugi, did you feel sorry for him or something?" Ryou asked him curiously his voice had softened but his eyes were still narrowed into slits at Bakura.**

"**Is that what you think, that I only chose to fall for Yugi because I felt sorry for him? If that were the case we wouldn't be having this bloody conversation because I wouldn't be with him, I'd be with you. Is that what you want, you want me to be with you because I feel sorry for you?" Bakura growled at him angrily.**

"**I never asked you to feel sorry for me, you did that on your own. Do you really think I want your damn pity, no I don't. I thought you'd choose me because we're close, but I guess that doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" Ryou asked him as he started to head upstairs angrily stomping on each step.**

"**Big fucking deal, you didn't get your fucking way what do you want from me Ryou? I'm not a bloody mind reader, are you just hanging out with Wheeler to piss me off?" Bakura asked following him up the steps quickly.**

"**Why do you think that, why does it have to mean anything? I didn't think it was anything, besides Joey just trying to be nice, but now that I know it pisses you off so much…" Ryou started to say smirking.**

"**Good luck with that one Ryou I doubt Wheeler would go for it, but you never know." Bakura said wondering why he was really hanging out with Ryou, was it just to be friends, or something else.**

"**I don't have to try very hard since he made the first move." Ryou said blushing deeply as he thought back to how close they had been at the arcade after Bakura had left.**

**This took Bakura by surprise. "Good, so why are you so damn upset for?" he asked him smirking.**

"**Because you're supposed to be happy for me, but no instead you're acting like a fucking prick because of who I choose to be with." Ryou snapped slamming the door in Bakura's face.**

'**I'm not mad because you choose Wheeler, I just hope you're doing this for yourself and not just to get back at me.' Bakura thought to himself as he headed down the hall towards his own bedroom.**

'**This is not how I planned things, I'd thought Ryou would be wiling to help me, but instead what does he do? He fucking goes against me by picking Wheeler, of all people why the bloody hell did he pick him?' Bakura thought to himself angrily slamming his fist into the wall, forcing a dent to form where his fist had made contact with the wall.**

**End of chapter eleven wow this will probably be the longest fic I've written ever aside from my short story I'm working on but that's something totally different. Anyways in either the next chapter or the one after that I will try to wrap things up, what will happen between Yugi and Yami and Yugi and Bakura. How will Ryou feel when it was all set up for Joey to fall for him to be nothing more than a selfish trick to make Bakura upset, all in the chapters coming up and soon to come, please read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-**

"**character speaking"**

'**character's thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form and if you still don't believe me by now than you'll have to catch me evil laughter as I run and hide**

**I'd like to thank Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic**

**Ryou stared out his bedroom window tears streaming down his pale features. He was huddled in a corner with his knees curled up to his chest. He could hear his cell phone ringing somewhere, but he just ignored it.**

'**Was Bakura right?… Did Joey just pick me because he wanted to be my friend or he just felt sorry for me, like everyone else seems to?' he thought to himself as he reached for his cell phone dialing Serenity's number.**

**A cheerful voice greeted him. "Hey Ryou, what's up?" Serenity asked him cheerfully, the rain outside had finally stopped and it was starting to clear up outside.**

"**Nothing I just wanted to see what you were up to is all." Ryou said trying to hide the sadness out of his voice, but failing miserably as his voice cracked and more tears threatened to fall down his face.**

**Serenity could hear Ryou crying on the other end. "Ryou what's wrong, are you okay?" she asked him in concern.**

**He coughed a few times trying to clear his throat. "Yeah Serenity I'm fine." he tried lying to her, but he **

**could tell that she wasn't buying it.**

"**Ryou I can hear you crying something has to be wrong, tell me what happened, please?" she offered trying to find out what was troubling her friend.**

"**Okay but I don't want to say it over the phone, so can you come over?" Ryou asked her quietly he didn't have enough strength to get up, let alone trying to walk anywhere.**

"**Yeah sure no problem I'm on my way now, oh and Ryou whatever happened, it'll all be okay." she said cheerfully as she hung up and grabbed her stuff as she made her way towards Ryou's house.**

'**I hope you're right Serenity because right now I don't think anything will be alright.' Ryou thought to himself bitterly as he continued to stare out the window aimlessly…**

**Bakura had headed downstairs to watch some television the silence in his room was starting to get to him. He heard someone knocking on the door, he didn't feel like answering it but whoever it was kept knocking.**

'**Ugh this better not take fucking all day.' he thought angrily to himself swinging the door open, not in the mood to socialize as he saw one of Ryou and Yugi's friend standing on the front porch.**

"**What the bloody hell do you want?" he snapped at her impatiently.**

"**Ryou wanted me to come over." she explained smiling at him innocently.**

**He shrugged his shoulders staring up at the ceiling. "He's upstairs having a bloody pity party, which I'm sure he'd love for you to join." Bakura spat rolling his eyes at this.**

"**Yeah sure." Serenity muttered as she headed upstairs to Ryou's bedroom, she knocked on the door lightly before she walked inside. She found Ryou huddled in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest.**

**She shut the door behind her, making him stare in the direction the noise was coming from. Once he saw that it was Serenity he smiled weakly at her, as he made a weak attempt to try and stand up.**

"**Ryou what happened?" she asked walking towards him and sitting beside him on the floor leaning her back against the wall.**

"**I need to ask you a question about your brother and I felt weird saying it over the phone." Ryou explained resting his head in his hands.**

"**Okay, go ahead, what about Joey did you need to talk to me about?" she asked him curiously.**

"**Well earlier me, Yugi, Bakura, and Joey were all at the arcade and something happened…" he started to explain closing his eyes tightly.**

"**You mean the rest of the gang was there hanging out with you guys?" she asked him confused resting her hand on his shoulder gently, causing him to open his eyes staring back at her.**

"**No it was just us four, your brother… he… he made a move on me, which is weird because Yugi told me he likes Mai." Ryou started to explain catching Serenity off guard.**

"**That's weird, he does like Mai… I don't get why he would do that, him and Mai are dating, they have been for a few weeks now." she said gently knowing that hearing this would probably upset him.**

"**I knew it, I knew it was just for pity, I mean why else would anyone really like me?" Ryou asked sadly, it hurt Serenity to see her friend upset like this. **

"**Do you think you know why Joey might of done something like this?" Serenity asked him curiously.**

"**No which is why I was wondering if you could help me find out." Ryou said quietly.**

"**Yeah sure, I can just give me a sec." she said rubbing his back soothingly as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Joey's number.**

**Ryou walked towards the bedroom door heading out into the hallway giving her some privacy. 'Maybe now I can get at least some questions answered. What was I even thinking?' Ryou thought to himself bitterly.**

**((scene change/ Joey's apartment))**

**Joey and Mai were sitting on the sofa in the living room watching some action flick on TV. Joey walked into the kitchen hearing his cell phone going off. **

"**Hey sis what's up, I thought you were hangin' out with me and Mai tonight?" Joey asked her curiously as he answered on the second ring.**

"**Sorry Joey but I can't something came up." she said softly hoping that he wasn't too upset.**

"**Do I even wanna know?" Joey asked her referring to Kaiba.**

"**No it's not that Joey, I'm hanging out with Ryou and he had this really interesting story to tell me, though I'm sure you know all about it." Serenity said angry that her brother would do something like this to one of her friends.**

"**Huh, what are ya talking 'bout sis?" Joey asked her confused.**

"**About you and Ryou hanging out together at the arcade." Serenity said hoping that he would get what she was talking about.**

"**Oh so he told ya 'bout that huh?" Joey said quietly.**

"**Yes Joey he did, which is why I think its odd, since we all know that you are going out with Mai." Serenity said angrily.**

"**Oh yeah well don't be mad at me, it was Tea's idea." Joey said defensively.**

"**What was Tea's idea?" Serenity asked him angrily.**

"**All she told me was that she wanted me to make Bakura jealous by hangin' out with Ryou and she'd help me with my homework." Joey explained he could tell that his sister was pissed off at him for what he had done.**

"**And not only did you listen to her crazy idea, but you actually went through with it." Serenity snapped.**

"**I know and I don't even know why I even went through with it, it was a stupid idea to begin with." he said regretfully.**

"**Whatever Joey, were you even going to tell Ryou the truth?" she asked him angrily.**

"**Yeah I was plannin' on tellin' him tomorrow." Joey said quietly hoping that Mai wouldn't ask him what he was talking about.**

"**Don't bother, I will take care of it as usual." Serenity snapped as she hung up the phone turning it off.**

"**What was that all about sugar?" Mai asked as Joey quietly walked back into the living room.**

"**Nothing Ren just needed to ask me 'bout somethin that's all." he said smiling at her reassuringly as he stared back at the TV hoping that she'd let it go.**

"**Alright if you say so hun." she said kissing his cheek softly.**

'**I'll just have to wait and ask Serenity about it myself and see if she'll tell me what's going on.' Mai thought to herself as they continued to watch the movie in silence…**

**((scene change/Ryou's house))**

**Ryou noticed Serenity angrily hang up her cell phone as she walked over to him.**

"**So what did he say?" Ryou asked her curiously though he could tell that whatever Joey had told her had upset her greatly.**

"**He said that Tea had told him to act like he liked you to piss off Bakura." she said tentatively.**

**Ryou was quiet as he just stared at Serenity sadly. **

"**I'm sorry Ryou Joey will explain it all to you tomorrow." she said trying to think of something to cheer him up.**

"**Why I get it they wanted Bakura to slip up so Yugi would go back with Yami." Ryou explained taking Serenity by surprise.**

"**Do you really think he'd do that, I mean especially after all he's been through." Serenity said softly.**

"**I don't know I just hope that he doesn't get hurt again." Ryou said bitterly.**

"**I know me either, but it doesn't mean you have to be hurt either." she said softly.**

"**No it's okay Serenity I'm not upset really. Thanks for coming over though." he said having the urge to be left alone.**

**Serenity got the hint as she hugged him tightly before she headed downstairs. "Call me if you need someone to talk to okay." she offered smiling as she headed downstairs. She was about to head outside when Bakura's snide voice greeted her.**

"**So was the damn pity party as exciting as I thought it would be?" he asked her sarcastically seeing that she was about to leave.**

**Serenity just rolled her eyes at this choosing not to answer his sarcastic comment as she left heading over to Joey's apartment.**

**Bakura just laughed at this 'Hmm… maybe now Ryou will be wiling to help me after all.' he thought to himself as he headed upstairs to Ryou's room.**

**Ryou could hear Bakura walking towards his room, he wasn't in the mood to put up with his snide comments. Bakura pushed the door open not even knocking. **

"**What do you want, did you come here to make fun of me some more?" Ryou asked him sadly not even looking up at him.**

"**So I was right you were having a pity party up here and didn't invite me, how rude." Bakura muttered smirking as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Ryou.**

**He could tell that something had happened, Ryou remained quiet staring down at the floor sadly.**

"**Your friend didn't stay here very long, did you yell at her too?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

"**No, I was just acting that way towards you, I asked her help me with something… turns out you were right as usual." Ryou spat angrily.**

"**What was I right about this time?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

"**That no one would ever love me for who I am, they just feel sorry for me." Ryou explained sadly as he had finally looked up, his eyes filled with sadness.**

"**Yeah but when have you ever listened to what I say to you?" Bakura asked him playfully.**

"**Since now, for once what you said actually came true, I bet that makes you happy huh?" Ryou asked him bitterly.**

"**Not really, just because what I said came true, does mean I'd be happy about it." Bakura said taking Ryou by surprise.**

"**But… I thought you said I could never get anyone to like me unless they felt sorry for me?" Ryou whispered.**

"**I didn't think that you'd listen to that, you usually don't. But this is a good thing, I didn't like Wheeler anyways." Bakura said relieved that he wouldn't be forced to be around Joey.**

"**Well I did and I liked hanging out with Joey even if you two didn't get along." Ryou said as Bakura just rolled his eyes at this.**

"**You still can, if that's what you want." Bakura said though if Ryou still hung out with Joey, he wouldn't sure be caught dead hanging out with Joey, unless it involved teaching him where he belonged.**

"**No I can't they're Yugi's friends I don't belong in their little clique." Ryou said sadly.**

"**So what do you want?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

"**I already told you and I don't plan on hurting Yugi to get what I want." Ryou said sadly.**

"**Fine if you won't help me, than you better bit try to stop me from my plan." Bakura said grinning.**

"**What are you talking about, what plan?" Ryou asked him suspiciously.**

"**A plan that will teach the bloody damn pharaoh a lesson." Bakura explained his eyes lighting up.**

"**Okay now you're starting to scare me, what are you planning?" Ryou asked him nervously…**

**((scene change/ Yugi's p.o.v))**

**Once Yugi had reached the game shop the rain outside was starting to let up, but he was already soaked. 'That went as well as I thought it would.' Yugi thought sarcastically to himself as he changed out of his went clothes into some dry ones.**

'**Why did he act so defensive like I was trying to accuse him of something, all I wanted was some answers.' Yugi thought angrily as he headed to his bedroom taking a quick shower.**

**An hour later Yugi heard the door shutting downstairs as he was getting out of the shower. 'I guess Yami is back, I wonder what took him so long?' Yugi thought to himself curiously as he quickly threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a long black tank top.**

**Yami headed up to Yugi's room wondering if he was still there. "Hey it finally stopped raining outside." Yami said quietly not sure of what else to say.**

"**Yeah so what took you so long?" Yugi asked him curiously.**

"**Oh that… well it ended up taking longer than I thought it would." he started to explain, things were starting to get better between them and he didn't want to lie to hi, but he knew telling him the truth would only piss him off.**

"**That still doesn't answer my question." Yugi said calmly trying to stay calm and not raise his voice, though he was finding it hard not to.**

"**Fine if you must know I had to ask Joey about something." he lied though Yugi seemed to buy it.**

"**Ask him about what?" Yugi asked him curiously.**

"**Why he was leading Ryou on when he's going out with Mai." Yami explained as he had overheard Ryou and Serenity talking about it before he had left.**

**Yugi's eyes widened at this, obviously surprised. "Why would Joey do that?" Yugi whispered obviously shocked and at a lose for words.**

"**Obviously Tea had tricked him into doing this." Yami explained softly.**

"**Why does she seem so mad at me, I didn't do anything to her?" Yugi asked him sadly.**

"**I think she thinks that you didn't want to be friends with any of us anymore and you know how she is about friendships." Yami explained shuddering as he thought of one of the friendship speeches Tea had always said to them.**

"**Oh that makes sense, though that's being (word for when you do something even though you look down on it) of her." Yugi said bitterly as he bit down on his lower lip lost in thought.**

"**I know Yugi, so did you try talking to Bakura yet?" Yami asked him curiously.**

**Yugi frowned at this. "No not yet, I'm afraid to actually I don't know if he's still upset at me or not." Yugi explained sadly.**

"**Well you won't know unless you try calling him." Yami suggested smiling.**

"**Yeah I know, maybe I'll give it a try tomorrow right now I just want to get some sleep I'm kind of tired." Yugi explained yawning.**

"**Okay goodnight Yugi." Yami said smiling as he followed Yugi upstairs. He waited until he was sure that Yugi was fast asleep before he laid in the bed beside him. **

**Yugi reached out in his sleep wrapping his arms around Yami not even realizing that he was there. **

**Yami smiled at this not moving in fear of waking him up and disturbing the peacefully look on his face.**

**End of chapter twelve hehe I hope you all liked that chapter I figured my next fic will be a Seto Serenity fic to make up for the lack of pairing of them in this fic Anyways please read and review I promise to have a summary for the new fic in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-**

"**character speaking"**

'**character's thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I think I'll stop putting this up if you still don't believe that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh by now than too bad evil laughter as I run and hide**

**I'd like to thank Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic**

**Yugi woke up in the middle of the night and stared up towards the window seeing that it was still dark out. He felt his arms were wrapped securely around something. And as he looked back down to see what it was, his eyes widened in shock.**

**Yugi quickly pulled his arms away from Yami rousing him from his sleep. Yami was awakened by feeling something tugging away from him.**

**He opened his eyes to see Yugi staring back at him, obviously confused. "Morning Yugi." he whispered before closing his eyes once again about to go back to sleep.**

**Yugi pushed Yami away from him abruptly causing him to fall off the bed, landing forcefully on the dark carpeted floor. "What the hell is going on?" Yugi demanded still wandering how the two of them had ended up like that.**

**Yami stood back up rubbing his lower back as he leaned against the dresser. "You don't remember I see, well last night I came to see if you were alright and you reached out to me in your sleep. I tried to leave but I didn't want to wake you." Yami explained smiling at this.**

"**So what made you think that I was reaching out to you?" Yugi asked him harshly seeing a small emotion of hurt cross Yami's tired features.**

"**I guess you weren't I just assumed since we were starting to get along…" Yami started to explain trailing off.**

"**So you took that as to join me in bed?" Yugi snapped at this as he glared up at Yami.**

"**Look Yugi you might not want me anywhere near you, but your subconscious did." Yami explained obviously confusing Yugi.**

"**What are you talking about?" Yugi snapped at him, what Yami had just said made a little bit of sense to Yugi but he wasn't about to admit that.**

"**Yugi we both know you know full well what I'm talking about, but if you want to play dumb than fine. Whether you want to admit it or not, there's still a part of you that doesn't want to shut me out completely." Yami explained before he left the room and headed downstairs.**

**Yugi just stared blankly as he watched Yami leave the room. "Why would I want anything to do with him after everything he's done to me?" Yugi thought out loud to the empty room.**

'**Maybe because he's wiling to do anything to make things right again.' a small voice in the back of Yugi's head whispered to him but he choose to ignore it…**

**((Yami's p.o.v))**

**Yami had headed downstairs and into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He stared up at the ceiling where Yugi's room was at. 'Is any of this even worth it, I mean no matter what I do he still keeps pushing me away.' he thought to himself bitterly.**

'**So you're wiling to give up so easily, and to think you were once a great pharaoh.' a voice in the back of his mind whispered to him tauntingly.**

**Yami sighed to himself in defeat. 'I know I should be stronger than this, but every time I try to make things right, each idea just gets shot down.' he thought to himself bitterly as he sat down at the kitchen counter taking a long sip of his coffee…**

**((scene change/Ryou's p.o.v))**

**Ryou had stayed up the entire night tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep what Bakura had said still frightened him. 'Should I really let him go through with it, than again even if I wanted to there's no way I could stop him.' Ryou said as he heard Bakura enter the room.**

"**So are you going to help me or stand in the way?" Bakura asked hi curiously wandering if he would join him or be the one to stand in his way.**

"**I guess I have no choice, I'll join you but promise me that Yugi won't get hurt." Ryou whispered afraid of what Bakura had up his sleeve.**

**Bakura just laughed coldly at this before he said anything. "Don't you think it's a little too late to be thinking that?" Bakura asked as he played with the millennium ring that he wore around his neck.**

"**No why does Yugi have to get hurt in order for your plan to work?" Ryou asked him softly.**

"**Ryou I'm not explaining this to you again. It's nothing against Yugi, he's just in the middle of it all." Bakura explained quietly, he didn't want to see Yugi get hurt either, but he would have to stop his entire plan in order to do that, and he wasn't about to stop now that his plan was almost complete.**

"**I thought you'd be happy about this, think of it this way, once Yugi is out of the picture you can have me all to yourself." Bakura said smirking knowing full well that he had hit a nerve.**

**Ryou just smiled sadly at this. 'Yeah I know but is that really what I want to the cost of Yugi getting hurt?' Ryou thought to himself bitterly.**

"**Besides it's not like Yugi is even talking to you, before long he'll go back to being with his other friends and he'll never have time for you." Bakura pointed out laughing coldly at this as he left the room.**

'**That's not true, Yugi will still be my friend even if he and Yami work things out, right?' he thought to himself as he left the house and headed towards the park, he had to tell someone he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't tell at least someone about what Bakura was up to…**

**((scene change/Yugi's p.o.v))**

'**He makes it seem as though I wanted this to happen, like 'd actually consider giving him another chance. Ha, like that'll happen anytime soon.' he thought to himself though the small voice in the back of his head was telling him differently.**

'**What's wrong with making things go back to how they used to be isn't that what you want? To go back to having a normal life, one where you're happy and not alone all the time?' the small voice in the back of his head kept saying. It was true he did want those things, but he wasn't sure how to get them.**

'**I don't know what I want anymore, I think I'm going to try and patch things up with Bakura.' he thought to himself as he headed outside, glaring at Yami as he passed him on his way out the door.**

**Yami stood up from where he sat at the dinning room table as he followed Yugi outside. "Yugi wait, please." he said gently hoping that he wouldn't have to use force and risk upsetting him even more.**

"**What do you want now, last night wasn't enough for you?" Yugi asked making Yami smile, though his smile quickly faded.**

"**Look about that why are you so upset about it, it's not like I hurt you in any way, but if I did than I'm sorry." Yami said quietly.**

'**What the hell is he talking about, he didn't hurt me, he just tried to force something on me that I didn't want.' Yugi thought to himself as he just looked down at the ground.**

"**You didn't hurt me, you just took me by surprise is all. I barely ever speak to you, so it makes me wonder what gave you the impression that I wanted you to sleep with me?" Yugi asked coldly as he looked back up, his eyes turning into slits.**

"**Look Yugi I already told you that I'm sorry I don't know what else to say." Yami said sadly.**

"**Just say you won't do it again." Yugi suggested angrily.**

"**Is that what you really want? Fine I promise never to do anything like that again unless you ask me to." Yami said a pained look in his eyes.**

**Yugi just nodded his head at this letting Yami know that he had heard him, but didn't have anything to say.**

"**Look Yugi I just didn't want you to leave the house mad at me." Yami explained as the pained expression had faded away as his eyes remained emotionless.**

"**Don't hold your breath on that one, unless you're expecting a miracle to happen." Yugi spat before he turned around and walked away heading towards Bakura's house.**

'**At least I tried, I don't want to give up, though I don't know what else to do. Maybe I should just give him some space.' Yami thought to himself sighing in defeat…**

**((scene change/ Ryou's p.o.v))**

**Ryou noticed Yugi walking past the park as he called out to him. Yugi had heard him and stopped waiting for Ryou to catch up with him.**

"**Hey Yugi, are you still mad at me?" Ryou asked him curiously.**

"**No, but tell me what was up with you and Joey, no offense but I thought he liked Mai?" Yugi asked him confused.**

"**He does, he was just trying to be nice because him and Tea felt sorry for me, plus they thought it might piss off Bakura." Ryou said as Yugi smiled at this.**

"**And did it?" Yugi asked him curiously.**

"**Yeah for some reason Bakura seems to hate Joey a lot, so just seeing him near me upset him. So how are things between the two of you?" Ryou asked him curiously catching Yugi by surprise.**

"**Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" Yugi asked him wondering if he was still jealous of Yugi and Bakura being together.**

"**Yes Yugi, whatever you might think I'm not jealous of the two if you. I'm sorry I even made you think that." Ryou said sadly.**

"**Well right now we're not talking to one another. He found out I was considering giving Yami a second chance and he flipped out about it, saying that he didn't trust me." Yugi explained bitterly.**

"**Well are you going to give Yami a second chance, he hurt you pretty bad Yugi." Ryou pointed out as Yugi just sighed at this.**

"**I know, but lately I haven't seen a reason to hate him, he seems to genuinely feel sorry about what he did and fix things between us." Yugi explained frowning at this.**

"**Well if you did, would that mean you spending less time with me?" Ryou asked him as Yugi just raised an eyebrow at this confused.**

"**No you're my friend, why what would make you think that?" Yugi asked him curiously.**

"**Nothing it's just something Bakura said and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't right about it is all." Ryou said as Yugi just stood there quietly.**

"**He really said that about me, what else did he say?" Yugi asked Ryou getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.**

"**I can't tell you, one you won't believe me and two you won't like what I have to say and I don't want you to get mad at me like last time." Ryou explained sadly, a pained look in his eyes.**

"**I promise I won't get mad at you this time, that was wrong of me and I'm sorry. Why do you think I'll get upset again, does it have anything to do with me and Bakura's relationship?" Yugi asked him curiously, though he had a feeling Ryou was going to say yes to this.**

"**Yeah which is exactly why I don't want to tell you." Ryou said sadly.**

**Yugi thought over in his head what Ryou was saying, wondering if he should hear him out or not. 'This is stupid, Ryou is my friend I should be able to trust him.' Yugi thought to himself as he looked down at the ground quietly.**

"**Look Yugi I understand if you get upset you probably won't even believe me after I tell you what I have to say." Ryou said bitterly snapping Yugi out of his thoughts.**

"**No I want to at least hear you out before I react to it, go ahead and tell me what you have to say." Yugi said wiling to listen to him before he jumped to conclusions.**

"**Okay well before I came here Bakura was trying to get me to work with him on this scheme of his. Once he told me what it was I thought of how much it would hurt you, so I told him I wouldn't do it and that's when he said that you'd end up never having enough time to hang out with me." Ryou started to explain.**

"**What scheme?" Yugi asked knowing that this was the part that Ryou was afraid to tell him. Ryou looked away, not able to look Yugi in the eye as he said this.**

"**He said that he was going to try and use you to push Yami over the edge and that if you wouldn't go along with it or couldn't do it right, than… he would force you to do it." Ryou explained quickly as he looked back at Yugi expecting him to either scream at him or hit him.**

**Yugi blinked at this, not wanting to believe what Ryou had just said, but he knew he was telling the truth, it made perfect sense to him now. Why the idea of Yugi even being nice to Yami upset Bakura so much.**

"**So you're not mad at me?" Ryou asked him surprised.**

"**No, I know now that you're telling the truth I can't be mad at you for that. But I'd rather be alone right now if you don't mind." Yugi explained sadly as he walked away.**

**Ryou watched him walk away wondering where he was going, once he had finally figured out where he was heading, it was too late to stop him, though he started to head in that direction as well.**

'**If I couldn't stop him from going there, at least I can try and prevent things from getting out of control.' Ryou thought to himself as he started to walk faster, determined to get there in time to prevent Yugi from doing something he might regret doing…**

**((scene change/Ryou and Bakura's house))**

**Once Yugi had gotten there he banged on the door waiting for Bakura to open it, the light in the front window was on, so he knew Bakura was there.**

"**What are you doing here?" Bakura asked Yugi innocently as he had opened the door gesturing for him to come inside.**

**Yugi just shook his head no as he stood there quietly. "Alright than stand out there and freeze to death, it's your own funeral." Bakura said as he stared at him not motioning to come out there and join Yugi.**

**Yugi just sighed at this as he stepped inside not saying anything at first. "So are you going to stand here all night like a bloody idiot or are you going to tell me why you came here?" Bakura asked him curiously.**

"**Don't you dare even try acting innocent, this time I won't fall for the same stupid tricks twice." Yugi snapped angrily as Bakura just glared at him.**

"**Fine than state what you bloody came here to tell me or leave." Bakura said bluntly not in the mood to beat around the bush.**

**Before Yugi had said anything else, Ryou had entered the room as well, he could feel the tension in the room. "You don't have to say anything Yugi, I'm sure Ryou tried to prevent you from coming here, right Ryou?" Bakura said angrily turning to glare at his lighter half.**

"**All I did was tell him the truth, I already told you that I don't want to see him get hurt." Ryou pointed out softly.**

"**Well that's too bad Ryou, see you're too late to stop me from doing this." Bakura said coldly as he stepped closer to Yugi as he had taken off the millennium ring and placed it over Yugi's neck, watching in glee as it had started to dig into his skin.**

"**What are you doing?" Yugi asked him confused as he started to gasp for air.**

"**Well I figured since you enjoy hurting yourself so much that I'd help you in doing just that. Don't worry it won't kill you if that's what you're worried about." Bakura explained laughing at this coldly.**

**Ryou just stood there rooted to the spot in shock as he watched Bakura stand in front of Yugi. "And to think I thought you were as weak as Yugi here, turns out I was wrong Ryou you lead Yugi right to me." Bakura said smirking as Yugi screamed out in pain, starting to lose consciousness.**

"**Don't worry Yugi it'll all be explained soon enough, we're just waiting for one more guest to arrive." Bakura said smiling at this as Yugi just stared sadly up at him.**

"**But I trusted you." was all Yugi was able to manage to get out as he started coughing harshly spitting out his own blood.**

"**That's your own fucking bloody fault Yugi, after all your pathetic so called friends tried to warn you to stay away from me, you didn't listen to them, instead you pushed them away as though they meant nothing to you." Bakura started to explain as he looked over at Ryou to see him rooted to the spot he was at from either shock or fear.**

"**That's not true." Yugi chocked out as he spitted out more of his own blood as it trickled down his chin and onto his black hoodie.**

"**Isn't it or do you not remember pushing Ryou away from you accusing him of being jealous, though I think it was true to a certain degree. Still I'm starting to get tired of Ryou being attached to me, besides we both seem to like you, so I thought it would be fitting if I were to find a new host." Bakura explained grinning at this wickedly as Yugi's eyes widened in horror at this as his body had finally gave out on him from the blood lose and shock…**

**((scene change Yami's p.o.v))**

**Yami had watched Yugi leave and was staring out the window lost in thought. 'He acted as though he was ashamed of something, as though I had touched him in some sort of inappropriate way, though nothing happened doesn't he know that, I guess not after the way he reacted earlier.' Yami thought to himself bitterly as he laid his head against the window.**

**Yami could feel a sharp pain jolt throughout his body snapping him out of his thoughts as he tried to determine what it was and where it could of come from.**

**Not feeling anything he shook it off as nothing as he had the sudden uncontrollable urge to try and get through to Yugi somehow. He sighed at this in defeat confused as to what to do as he left the house heading towards the park.**

**He had sat down on one of the wooden benches as he felt another painful jolt course throughout his body as he could sense that shadow magic was being used nearby him.**

**This made him start to worry about Yugi more than he was earlier. 'Please be alright Yugi.' he thought to himself sadly as he quickly made his way towards Bakura's house.**

**End of chapter thirteen in the next chapter I'll start to wrap things up and the chapter after that will be the last chapter, wow this is my longest fic so far I'm just surprised that anyone read it since this is my first yaio fic I hope I did a good job please Read and Review (tries to bribe reviewers with candy… oh! Candy!!!)**


End file.
